Wings
by Dragonfruit112
Summary: All Skylar did was dress up as her made up villain, Agradess, go for a walk on Halloween and stumble through a portal sending her into a world where the Teen Titans exist... Now she's messing up the plot, making friends, and dont forget enemies... Can the Titans save Skylar before she turns into Agradess the villain? Or will a certain one eyed, hot faced, mercenary beat them?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so i know i should be restarting my other story, but, im lost XP with all the stories im actually WRITING, i needed to get this one out so some people can pressure me to finish it :3 or atleast work on it... so yeah, here yah go..**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans... Or DC comics... Only the plot, Skylar, and Agradess **

* * *

Halloween. Skylar's favorite holiday. It was times like these that she actually liked to go around her town and torment little kids passing by. Maybe go up to a house and beg for candy, even though she was seventeen. As old as she was, she still dressed up. This year she was a made up villain that she made named Agradess. The villain had raven black hair that spiked up in the back to look almost like feathers. To do that, Skylar had to use a lot of grease, but thankfully her hair was a normal brown, so it didn't take much hair dye to change. She had matching feathered wings sprouting from her shoulder blades, the base of them spiked up with soft downy fur. Skylar made those herself and put them on with thin strings. It looked fairly realistic. She had claws and fangs, which for Skylar where just phony ones she got from the store. She also had a black tail, which Skylar got at Hot Topic. Her outfit was fairly simple. A black spandex one piece suit that hung tightly to her pale skin. It was long sleeved, and went across her hands like fingerless gloves. She wore a silver belt with a dark purple gem to match her eyes (she used contacts). It was like Batman's belt, and it had gadgets secretly put here and there. She had knee high spiked, steel toed, black boots. She also wore a black choker necklace with a silver crow skull on the end. And to top it all off, she wore a black trench coat that hung down to her ankles. The sleeves went down just below her elbows.

So in truth, she looked fairly intimidating to little kids. Perfect. Skylar pulled out her Ipod and put in her earphones before blasting some of her music. She casually crouched on the top of a low brick fence right next to the sidewalk. She smiled as her latest victims came strolling around the curve. A bunch of eight year olds dressed as the Teen Titans. Skylar loved watching Teen Titans. She watched it every day when she got home. Slade was her favorite. She knew almost everything on him. About Deathstroke, what his face looked like, his past, and all that jazz.

Just as the kids were close enough, Skylar jumped onto the sidewalk and held up her hands, "BOO!" She shouted. The kids all let out high pitched, terrified screams and fell back onto the butts, dropping their bags of candy. They all looked up at her in fear as Skylar laughed. Kids were just so easy to scare these days! Once she had calmed down, she, still smiling, knelt down and helped them all stand.

"Sorry, everyone! But that was just a little too easy." Thunder boomed overhead, and they all looked up. They couldn't see any stars, the dark clouds were so thick. She ushered the kids towards their houses. "C'mon guys, get back inside, the storm's about to let loose..." They all ran back into their houses, leaving Skylar alone on the abandoned street. As soon as their door closed, it was a downpour. Lightning struck nearby, hail rained down as much as the rain, and Skylar wasn't happy. Her Ipod was soaked, ruining it, as well as her whole costume. "Dangit..." She mumbled, pocketing her ipod and walking down the sidewalk. Everything was quiet other than the deafening winds and thunder and rain. But as Skylar walked by the forest, something bright and shiny caught her eye in the trees. It wasn't lightning, no. That didn't stay for that long, or that close to the ground.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she made her way around the trees and shrubs until she was right in front of it. It was like... A portal or something... It was as tall as her, and blindingly white and swirling. It was making a low, humming noise that was louder than the storm. Skylar reached out her hand to touch it, but was surprised when her hand went right through it. And it didn't stop there. It started to suck her in. Letting out a strangled shout, she tried to pull her hand back, but it was too strong. She suddenly fell right through it, and found herself weightless. It didn't take her long to realize she was falling.

She seemed to be in the middle of a storm, much bigger than the one she was just under. But this time, it seemed she was actually IN the storm. Torrents of needle like rain and wind swirled around her, making her flip and roll as she fell, making her disoriented. Deafening thunder followed blinding flashes of lightning around her. But that's not what frightened her. She felt something heavy on her upper and lower back. When her hair whipped around her, it was still black, but the dye should of washed out in the rain. Even as she fell, she tried to yank out her fangs and claws, but she felt pain when she tried, and they wouldn't come off. She almost screamed when she found she could actually MOVE the wings on her back. What in the world was going on?!

She fell farther and farther downward and finally out of the storm cloud, but it was still raining and windy below it. She couldn't see many of her surroundings, so when something, or someone suddenly flew up past her, she let out a scream. Hands wrapped themselves around her waist to try and stop her fall, but it didn't work very well.

"Please! Use your wings!" A VERY familiar voice shouted at her. She dared to look back at the person trying to slow her fall, and when she saw her, she almost fainted. Somehow, the actual Starfire the Tamaranian, was there! Skylar knew this wasn't a trick because she was actually flying! But she snapped herself out of her thoughts and tried her best to move her wings. It felt weird and unnatural, but she eventually got herself to flap them right and begin to slow down. But her triumph didn't last, for a stray bolt of lightning randomly hit the two girls. What were the odds of that?!

Starfire was knocked unconcious, and let go of Skylar and fell past her as they neared the ground... Or as she could see now, water. As soon as the tamaranian let go, Skylar lost her balance and began to flip and fall uncontrollably again. She tried to balance herself again by feverishly flapping her wings while she grabbed Starfire's arm. SOMEHOW, she got the hang of it and began to fly slightly forward, not sure where she was going, but they were still falling.

In the background, Skylar thought she could've heard a chorus of yells saying 'Starfire!' but she couldn't be sure. Suddenly the water below them disappeared, only to be replaced by the tops of buildings. Before she could do anything, Skylar and Starfire slammed right into a warehouse near the docks. And everything went black.

* * *

**Soooo... What'd yall think? Maybe you can review? that would be nice :3 Well, Bai for now... I dont have a schedual yet, but if people want me to make one, i will... now that im out of school and all... so yup.. **

**KAMICHI OUT! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooo! Two chapters in a day! yay :3 I would like to thank my first favoriter and follower: Minao Tskino! I mean, jeez, that was FAST! thanks ^_^ **

* * *

Skylar groggily woke up to someone gently shaking her shoulder. 'Was yesterday all just a dream?' She thought, thinking back to the storm and having the actual Starfire save her. That was impossible, the Teen Titans were just a TV show. But of course, the universe just loves to prove her wrong all the time.

"Are you up from your slumber yet?" Starfire's voice asked beside her. Skylar groaned and forced her eyes open. And yup, Starfire was right there. She was real. Or this could all just be a hallucination because Skylar went insane and she didn't remember. Who knows?! After Starfire kept shaking her shoulder, Skylar groaned and sat up, holding a place on her head that was slightly throbbing.

"Uh, yeah, i'm up..." She mumbled.

"You are undamaged?"

Skylar smiled. She always like Starfire's way of speaking, "Yeah, I'm alright..." Just to play it safe, she decided not to mess with the plot too much. So she decided to play stupid for the time being. "What's your name?"

Starfire helped her stand, "I am called Starfire... May i know what you are referred to as?"

"My name is... Agradess..." She didn't know why she said it. It was like her mouth was working faster than her brain. But she mentally shrugged and waved it off. Why not play here for a little bit as her made up character? She wasn't going to do anything bad like steal or kill... Just fiddle with anything here and there for fun.

"Oh what a beautiful name! Tell me, do you come from this planet?" Starfire lifted slightly from the ground and Sky- 'Agradess' raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Starfire reached out and gently touched one of Agradess's wings, "You are different, yes? Then are you from this planet, or a different one, like myself?"

Agradess laughed, shyly scratching the back of her neck, "Oh! Yeah, I'm from Earth... I was uh... Just a failed experiment... And um... I ran away, and got caught in that storm... Oh, and thank you for saving me... I can't thank you enough for that..."

"You are most welcome! Come, you are different like me and my friends. You should come meet them! They would be most joyous to meet you," Starfire grabbed Agradess's hand and began to go towards the exit, but Agradess stopped. The Tamaranian looked back at her in confusion. "Is something troubling you?"

"No, its nothing... But I'd rather meet them some other time, if that's ok... I need to go... Do something..." That sounded more of a question than Agradess would like, but she didn't want to meet the Titans. Not just yet. She needed to get a little more comfortable around here before she did (And make sure this all wasn't just a dream).

"That is alright. I shall tell my friends of you! Farewell for now, Agradess!" The hyper, friendly girl quickly flew out of the hole in the ceiling and disappeared.

Agradess sighed, "Ok... Let's get to practicing..." She flexed her wings and stretched them out to full length. She was surprised on how long her wingspan was. It was easily half the width of the warehouse. Something brushed up against her ankles, and when she looked down, this time she DID let out a scream. SHE HAD A TAIL. It even seemed to have a mind of its own! With her rising tension, it began to flick back and forth. "Ok... This is just getting weirder and weirder..." She mumbled to herself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

For the next hour or so, Agradess spent her time practicing flying. When she finally (sort of) got the hang of it, she had multiple bruises on her face and hands from flying into the walls and the floor, but at least she could fly, which was better than what her goal was. Staying in the warehouse was starting to creep her out, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Since she was in a warehouse near the docks, she had a good idea of who it might of been. She almost squealed when she came up with the idea that Slade could be watching.

She was a HUGE Slade fangirl, no doubt about it. But enough of that.. She decided she might make this place her temporary stake out, since she had no money for a motel or anyone to stay with. She glanced up into the hole in the ceiling and shrugged. 'Oh well... Its just a hole. I won't use the actual doors since now i have a better mobile unit.' She thought, shaking her wings for emphasis. She quickly cleared away some of the rubble and dust and created some sort of cave, tunnel thing that could suffice for a 'bedroom' type thing.

"Home sweet home..." She joked quietly to herself. Whatever, she was still convinced this was all a hallucination. She would wake up soon enough. Her stomach suddenly growled and she realized just how hungry she was. She checked her pockets for any left over candy from Halloween, but only managed to find a squished piece of gum and a crushed jolly rancher. 'Pity' She thought 'It was blue raspberry too!' Shrugging, she clumsily flew out of the warehouse and glided over the city. She was still awfully clumsy that she looked like an idiot up in the sky, but she could really care less.

She landed and crouched just across from a convenience store and sighed. She promised herself she wouldn't steal... But what could she do? She had no money! Just this once! Only once... She promised herself this time for good. Making it quick, she dove into the store through the window, scaring many of the people in the store and out on the sidewalk. Stumbling like an even bigger idiot, she made her way over to a random aisle and grabbed a large bag of chips and a gallon of water. Before she left again, she turned towards the petrified cashier. She sheepishly smiled at him.

"I swear, I'll pay you back... Somehow..." And with that, she flew out and quickly back her her 'nest' as she now dubbed it. When she got back, she raised an eyebrow at the amount of random birds perched around it. 'Whatever'. As she sat on one of the crates, eating her chips, she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable... Even if it was just a bag of chips and water... Stealing somehow felt... _Good_...

* * *

**Wupady doo... Psh, I feel like i typed that chapter too fast... Because my hand is in extreme pain right now :P But only one... I wonder why... But oh well... Tomorrow's the last day of school, gtg to sleep now :D Ta Ta! Review, Fav, Follow, do whatever, im alright with it! Eat a squirrel, they taste like chicken! Like frog legs... And alligator... O.o I eat too much...**

**KAMICHI IS OUTTA HERE! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HURRAY SCHOOL'S OUT! yeah :3 im sort of happy... though im not as emotional about it as i used to be, especially in middle school... huh... whatevah... so, i swear this chapter isnt just fluff and filler, it will have some meaning WAY later into the story... :3 so bear with me here..**

* * *

Three days had passed since Agradess had fallen into the Teen Titan world. By now she knew it wasn't a dream or hallucination. She'd perfected her flying, thank god. (A/N: LoL XD) She hadn't stolen any more, but she was out of chips, but got her water from rain. She hadn't seen Starfire around a lot anymore, but she was alright with that. More time to herself now to figure out her situation.

Currently she was casually gliding over the buildings of Jump, boredly watching people drive along, the occasional person on the sidewalk looking up at her in surprise. Suddenly she heard a shout nearby. Landing quietly and perching on the edge of a roof, Agradess looked down as a scene unfolded. Some big, muscular, tan looking guy was running off with a small kid, their mother screaming after her little boy. Agradess almost went to swoop down and save him, but she spotted a familiar traffic light uniform racing down the blocks on a bright red motorcycle. The Boy Wonder, Robin, had come to save the day! Oh joy...

But the kidnapper suddenly made a mad dash across the road, just as a speeding car was carelessly speeding down the street. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Agradess's eyes widened when she realized Robin was too far down the street to save them from being hit, and her body moved on its own. Pushing off the roof towards the road, she tucked in her wings and bolted herself at the duo. Wind battered her face as she reached her arms out to grab just the kid. She was a blur as she quickly snatched the kid from the man's arms and kept soaring forward, pulling up quickly so she wouldn't run into a building. Once she finally controlled her speed, she landed on a different, lower roof and cradled the frightened kid close to her.

Turns out the man's legs where the only thing that got hit... And from watching World's Dumbest, 1000 Ways to Die, and Untold Stories of the ER enough, Agradess knew his bones were probably shattered. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, cradling his legs. Without a moment's notice, Robin handcuffed the idiot. Police were probably on their way. 'Seriously, this town is just so unlucky... First, people can get struck by lightning, and then some kid gets kidnapped right in the open... Jesus Christ this is weirder than the show!' Agradess thought.

"Please! Give me back my John!" The mother wailed, running across the street and onto the sidewalk below Agradess and reaching her arms up to her. Slowly and carefully, she lowered herself and the kid down onto the ground, and she handed him over to the woman, who hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "My baby..."

"Momma!" The child hugged his mom, and it was then that Agradess noticed a small crowd was gathering. She shifted her weight nervously and was about to fly away, but stopped when the kid turn around and reached a small hand out to her. Agradess laughed nervously but choked back a shout when the kid plucked off a black feather from her wing. He held onto it as he smiled cutely at her, and she dismissed the slight pinch of pain and smiled back at not only him, but the rest of the people.

They all backed away when she spread her wings to fly away, but was once again stopped when she heard someone run towards her. It only took her a glance to see that it was Robin, but again, her body moved before the could realize it. With a mighty flap of her wings she was once again soaring over the city, but this time with a little extra weight. She looked behind her to see the Boy Wonder clinging onto her trench coat for dear life.

"Hey! Dude, get off!" She shouted at him, trying to keep her balance in flying while at the same time yelling at him.

"I just wanna talk! Can you land?!" Robin yelled back, tightening his grip on Agradess's coat when he began to slip off.

"No, not right now! So please, just GET. OFF!" She suddenly jerked her body forward, stopping herself mid flight and sending Robin flying forward. But she regretted it the moment she saw him begin to fall. He could die from such a height! Rolling her eyes, she bolted forward again and caught him. He was surprisingly light... Though she wasn't surprised. He was shorter AND smaller than her!

Neither said a word as they flew over the city. Agradess picked up the pace a little because her arms were getting tired. As the Titans Tower came into view, Agradess couldn't be more relieved. Not only were her arms tired now, but the tense silence was beginning to grate her nerves. Sure, she loved silence sometimes, but she could almost hear the unanswered questions on the tip of the kid's tongue. She flew to the top of the tower and, not so gently, set Robin down on it. Before he could ask any questions, Agradess tucked in her wings and bolted away, sighing in relief that the awkwardness had disappeared.

* * *

**Yup yup yup... Id like to thank my most recent followers ^_^ thanks! So, maybe review, follow, or fav? and btw, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated... I know im mostly writing this for my own enjoyment so i can daydream about it, but if you feel the need, go right ahead.. It might be considered if i can fit stuff in or change stuff, who knows? OH! AND... If you want me to start naming the chapters i can, yall just need to say so... well dat's it BAI!**

**~Kamichi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter in one day... Ok, im in a bad mood... wanna know why? BECAUSE! I was just recently scrolling though some of the newest Teen Titans stories when i find one with a summary fairly close to mine... Curious now, i opened it up to read, and found the first two chapters were ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE MINE... OH AND GET THIS!? THIS WAS MADE** _**AFTER **_****** I MADE MY STORY AND UPDATED IT... FOR PETES SAKE HUMANS, THAT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERLOVING FART FACE! And it was from one of my followers too! So i know youre reading this! Please dont skip this A/N! Just to be nice, i wont report anyone, or expose who you are... But if it continues in any way, ill message you about it... Then if you continue after that, i will report the story... Sorry but that's how karma works... I would be perfectly fine if you atleast changed the plot alittle! I MEAN REALLY! A GIRL ON HALLOWEEN FINDS A WHITE OVAL PORTAL IN THE FOREST... TOUCHES IT WITH HER HAND, AND GETS SUCKED THROUGH! THEN IT'S STORMING AND SHE GETS SAVED BY THE ONE AND ONLY STARFIRE! AND SHE HAS WINGS IT WAS EXACTLY THE SAME! I MEAN COME ON, I HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE STEALS MY IDEAS! ITS LIKE SOMEONE IS USING MY IMAGINATION TO THEIR ADVANTAGE! PLEASE STOP AND CHANGE THE STORY BEGINNING! I DONT WANT TO HAVE SOMEONE COPYING MY WORK! And dont come to me saying it was your own idea... You published the story AFTER you favoreted and started following mine... UGH, I JUST WANNA SHOVE A COW'S FACE INTO ITS OWN POOP RIGHT NOW IM SO PISSED... grrr.. And if you start an argument about this, i swear i will try and kill you Slenderman Style... Thats where i stab out your eyes, cut you open, take out your organs, sort them out by color, put them in plastic bags, put them around the forest for people to find, then stab your bleeding, mutilated, rotten corpse on the tallest branch of the tallest tree in my forest... see? plagiarism makes me VIOLENT.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Teen Titans or DC commics... but I DO own the plot and character... So please, its my property, no one elses, so no one can take my ideas... GET IT?!**

* * *

A few days after her little encounter with Robin, Agradess was getting bored with life already. The only thing she could do so she wouldn't mess up the plot was fly around, sit in her 'nest' and steal food now and then. IT WAS BORING! Agradess was just about to rip out her feathers in boredom when fate decided to humor her.

She was just about to fly out of the hole in the roof of her warehouse when the actual front doors swung open, the creaking noise echoing around the place and scaring all the crows and pigeons away. A familiar teenage girl figure happily floated towards Agradess. Starfire rushed up and tightly hugged her, crushing Agradess.

"Greetings, friend Agradess! It is most wonderful to see you again! I hope it is alright that i come at this time?" Starfire chirped, separating from the feathered girl so she could breath.

Agradess smiled shyly, "No, its perfectly fine, Star! I was just about to go get some food is all. What brings you here to my little nest?"

"I brought friends!" Starfire floated out of the way to reveal multiple figures walking in through the wide open doors. Agradess suddenly found herself in the presence of all the Titans. She forced her knees not to give out and her voice not to shake. "They were most eager to meet you after i spoke of our meeting."

"H-hi..." Agradess quietly stuttered.

"Dude!" Beast Boy squealed, running up to her and poking her half folded wings. At the feeling of contact, they twitched back involuntarily... Looks like even her wings had a mind of their own sometimes. Agradess deadpanned at her own thoughts. "What happened here?" BB pointed to the spot where there was a missing feather.

"Oh! Uh, not too long ago, a kid pulled off one of my feathers... Heh... Kind of hurt but, oh well..." Agradess mentally slapped herself for acting so nervous and shy.

"I knew i recognized you from somewhere!" Robin suddenly realized, walking forward a bit. "You're that girl who saved the kid!"

"Yeah, that was me..." At that, Agradess's voice hardened slightly, a frown beginning to from on her face.

"Oh, Robin! You know her?" Starfire still had a goofy smile on her face from so much happiness. Lord knows the multiple reasons she was so happy other than the current situation...

"Yeah, when could you two have met?" Cyborg finally spoke up, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Remember when we got a call for a kidnapping and i went alone? She saved the kid but then flew off..."

"Do not be bad friends!" Starfire suddenly interrupted. "Introduce yourselves!"

"Hi, I'm Beast Boy!" Said green changeling looked up at her with big eyes. To Agradess it was really adorable. If only he'd turn into a kitten, then she'd totally melt.

"I am Raven." The Goth nodded to her, and Agradess smiled and nodded back. She'd really liked Raven. She was her second favorite character.

"Cyborg." They shook hands. Suddenly a loud, obnoxious beeping filled the warehouse. Robin took out his communicator and opened it.

"Titans! Trouble! Cinderblock has escaped again!" Robin yelled. BB shifted into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg as they flew out of the hole in the roof, Raven and Starfire following close behind. Robin took out a bird-a-rang and was about to shoot it at one of the rafters so he could go through the hole too but he paused to look back at Agradess, who sat on a crate boredly. "Well?"

She looked up and blinked at him, "Well what?"

He gave his trademark smirk, "Do you want to come or not? We could use an extra hand." Agradess's face lifted up into a smile and she nodded quickly. Dust flew from the ground as her wings flapped and propelled her forward. She grabbed Robin and flew out into the city to follow the rest of the Titans.

It wasn't long until they made it to a street where the stupid lump of rock was blindly destroying everything in site. People were screaming and running away from the scene, trying to avoid cars being thrown and rocks raining down from impacts. Agradess set down Robin with the rest of the Titans and perched on a roof off the side. She was positive Robin made a snarky, stupid pun as usual, but her mind was elsewhere for the second. Something flashed in a nearby alleyway, but when she looked, she could just make out the large silhouette of someone.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled, and the five of them all rushed at the creature. Cinderblock roared at them, swatting Beast Boy away when he tried to lunge at him as a tiger. In the same fashion as she did when saving the kid, Agradess pushed off the roof and soared like a bullet at Cinderblock. With a strength she didn't know she could even imagine possessing, she landed a kick on his head, sending him stumbling backwards. Her foot started to throb, but she ignored that. She rushed at him again, dodgin to the side so Cyborg could hit him with a blast of energy, she hit Cinderblock again. He roared in frustration as he was pushed back further. The flash from the alleyway suddenly distracted her again, causing her to look over, giving Cinderblock the opportunity to swat her away.

Like she was nothing more than one of her own feathers, she flew backwards and landed hard on the street, skidding backwards across the pavement. Thankfully her clothes protected her skin, but her head was spinning from the hit. She flopped onto her back and dizzily looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Ugh... I don't think i'm cut out for this fighting shit..." She cursed, shaking her head as she got back up.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted her incantation, and a car nearby was engulfed in the black energy and was flown at Cinderblock. He merely hit it back at her, and before she could react, it hit Raven, sending her back and slamming her into a building. Suddenly Agradess felt something weird. Without thinking of what she was doing, she flew quickly up into the air and towards the raging rock monster.

She vaguely noticed herself slowly fading into just a bright neon purple glow the closer she got, but for some reason, her mind didn't register it as weird. She quickly picked up her speed and went straight into Cinderblock. From someone who would be watching from somewhere else, they would see Cinderblock suddenly freeze. His eyes began to glow a bright purple, just the color of whatever Agradess just turned into along with her eyes. The Titans all stood back and watched in surprise as Cinderblock oddly twitched and jerked.

Soon the glowing purple light flew back out of Cinderblock, who fell unconcious onto the ground. Agradess turned back to normal, and suddenly fell face first into the ground as well. She held her face in pain.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW! DAMMIT MY FACE!" She let out a couple for curses before the pain dubbed down to a dull throb. She stood as the rest of the Titans ran up to her, Cinderblock beind dragged away by the police.

"That was totally awesome, man!" Cyborg yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, what kind of power is that?" Robin asked, smiling.

Agradess laughed nervously, "Uh, i don't really know! I just kind of found out about it now too..."

"It seems you can enter someone and possess them," Raven supplied. That sure did make sense. 'COOL'!

"Hey, you can be like... A demon or something from all those movies, and possess people and make them do weird stuff, and-" Beast Boy was cut off my a slap from Raven.

"Friends, Cinderblock has been defeated. I suggest we celebrate our vicrory by doing the eating of pizza!" Starfire happily shouted, receiving approving nods from her teammates. They all began to walk towards their favorite pizza place when they all stopped and looked back at Agradess, who was still standing back uncomfortably.

"Well are yah comin'" Cyborg asked.

Agradess looked up at them all, her eyes slightly wide, "You... Want me to eat... Pizza with you guys?"

"Yeah, why not?" Robin shrugged.

"You helped us kick Cinderblock's butt! Of course!" Beast Boy smiled toothily. Agradess smiled widely and ran up to catch up to them. She was going to eat pizza with the ACTUAL TEEN TITANS! THIS WAS SO COOL!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

They ended up ordering just a regular two cheese pizza. Well, five of them actually, since they ate A LOT of pizza. Agradess grabbed a few slices before they were swept away by everyone else. She was about to take a bite when she noticed Star pouring mustard onto her own pizza. Everyone looked at the Tamaranian in disgust except for Agradess. Starfire noticed and looked around shyly.

"Is this much not 'ok' to consume?" She asked, putting the bottle down.

"No Star, thats just gross! That much mustard? And on PIZZA?! Ew!" Beast Boy made a gagging sound. Everyone laughed and Starfire huffed in annoyance. Grinning, Agradess reached across the table and snatched the mustard bottle. After shaking it, she poured her own decent amount onto her pizza, her mouth already watering. Everyone looked wide eyed at her.

She smiled, "I love mustard probably MORE than Starfire..." Starfire squealed in happiness and flew around to give the winged girl a bone crushing hug. It was nice being with friends.. Laughing and playing around... Especially if those friends were the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Please dont steal my story ok? Im dealing with enough right now in personal life, so i really dont need drama here on the internet... Please? *sigh* Review, follow, and favorite please... If you dont want to then thats fine, i wont force you..**

**~Kamichi...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry that i was so angry last chapter... It takes alot to get me angry at all, and taking the beginning of my plot really hurt... But i read the most recent updates of that person's story and they arent doing it anymore (i hope)... It's getting to be a good story, so keep working on it k? This might be the last chapter i post today, though i might do another one tonight, but tomorrow's father's day, then all of next week im having to be a counselor at a camp for little kids... So if im not completely tired after each day, ill force myself to update... But no promises! **

* * *

"Go fish... Got any fours?" Agradess sighed from her spot on one of the rafters in her nest. She was sitting cross legged, one hand holding up her head and her elbow on her leg, while the other hand held a few cards. Her tail hung limply off the side of the rafter and her wings periodically stretched out then back in so they wouldn't get stiff. Across from her was a random crow, three cards balanced so they were standing up straight. The bird cawed before pecking at the side of one card. Agradess reached over and took it, but rolled her eyes when she saw it was an Ace. "That's not what i was looking for, but i do have an Ace, so it'll do..." She put the two cards to the side and waited for the bird to go.

Suddenly her Titans communicator went off. Robin had given her one after they went to get pizza. She wasn't a Titan yet, but since she was friends, he trusted her. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. Beast Boy smiled at the screen.

"Uh, hi Agradess! We were just wondering, that maybe later on today, you wanna.. Hang out or something?" He asked.

Agradess smiled back at him, "Sure that sounds awesome." She raised an eyebrow, "But are you sure the rest of the Titans were wondering, or was it just you?"

BB coughed a little, rubbing the back of his head, "N-no! Not at all, dude! It was their idea in the first place! Hehe!" Agradess rolled her eyes. It was terribly obvious that he had a crush on her. So this must be before the Terra incident. Good! Agradess hated Terra... Stupid wanna be.

Agradess opened her mouth to respond but was cut off when the doors to her nest creaked open, "Hey, BB, I gotta go.. Talk to yah later..." She cut him off before he could respond and put the communicator away. Shooing away the crow, Agradess silently crawled along the rafter and behind a vertical one. She watched as whoever walked in walked over to a crate and opened it. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the armor of the person. It was a Slade Bot... 'What is it doing here? It would be very helpful if i knew what season this was...'

As she leaned forward more to get a better look, the rafter she was leaning on creaked, alerting the robot that someone else was there. Quickly, just as it turned around, Agradess jumped up to a higher rafter in the shadows, where she was perfectly unseen. Or so she thought. She smacked her forehead when she realized she forgot the stupid robot probably had night vision or something. It's head snapped up to her and it pulled out its laser gun thing and shot at her. Agradess fell backwards off the rafter and fell until she was close the ground and had her wings propel her forward towards the robot. It shot again at her, but she dodged every shot. She rammed into the bot and sent it flying towards the wall. It slammed into it, thank the lord it didn't fly through (Agradess didn't think this place would hold up any longer with any more big holes) (- A/N: Thats what she said XD) and instead it fell to the floor, dazed.

Quickly, Agradess didn't give it time to get back up as she landed hard on top of it and ripped off its mask. She blinked in surprise when she realized there were just wires and circuits, no screen like there was normally. 'Maybe they're just there when Slade puts them in to talk to Robin.' She mused. She shrugged and dropped the now dead robot. Something behind her made all the pigeons and crows caw and fly away, alerting her of the extra presence. She whipped around, ready to defend herself, but saw no one.

"Interesting..." A deep, silky voice purred beside her. Agradess squeaked and stumbled the other way, her eyes widening when she saw the familiar black and orange mask. In her stumbling, she fell on her backside, but she shakily pointed at Slade.

"Y-y-you! W-what're you..." She cut herself off. Why'd she say that?! She wasn't supposed to know him in this world!

Slade slowly walked towards her, and she kept scooting back farther, "Oh? Do we know each other? I don't remember ever meeting you..." Agradess had to keep herself from smiling like a complete idiot at his voice. Seriously, its really hot! (3)

"U-uh, Well, I, uh..." She decided just to keep her mouth shut and try to get outta there. She was always good at tricks back at school, so maybe she could pull of one here? She pretended to look for something to defend herself with as she back away from him, her eyes darting back and forth. Finally they landed on the laser gun the robot dropped and she stopped backing up. Slade stopped also, narrowing his eye at her when her eyes darted between him and the gun. Quickly she darted for it, but at the last second went the other way and tried to fly up through the hole. But suddenly she was stopped in mid air by something grabbing her ankle. She glanced back to she Slade with an amused glint in his eye, which sort of creeped Agradess out but she didn't care. She was still forcing herself not to melt at the sound of his voice.

"Smart... If it was anyone else, you probably would've fooled them and escaped," He chuckled, and Agradess flapped her wings harder to try and get out of his grasp. He tightened his grip, though, and a fiery pain shot up Agradess's leg. Out of instinct, she suddenly turned her body around and slammed her spiked boot heel into the side of his mask, forcing him to let go and stumble sideways slightly. Agradess fell to the floor and stood up quickly, trying not to put any pressure on her injured ankle.

Quickly, figuring there was enough space between them, and considering the hole was right above her now, Agradess flew up and out of the warehouse, not glancing down once as she flew as fast as she could away from it. She almost had a heart attack when her communicator started to freak out. Shakily, still trying to watch where she was going, she flipped it open to reveal Robin's face. Behind him, it seemed he was in a street, the others talking and joking around while some villain or something was being taken away.

"Hey, Agradess," Robin greeted.

Agradess did her best to smile normally, "H-hey Robin, what do you need?"

"Beast Boy called you earlier today wondering if you wanted to hang out. Should we all meet you somewhere now, or are you busy?"

"N.. No! I'm free! I'll just find you guys in a little bit, ok? It shouldn't be too hard." Agradess laughed slightly.

"Yeah, that's fine. Hey, you alright? You seem sort of.. Pale." Robin was frowning, the other Titans coming up behind him.

"Yeah, i'm perfectly fine! Heh, I'll see you guys in a little bit, bye!" She cut them off and put the communicator back in her pocket. It didn't take her long to find the group of five. She saw them casually walking down a street and carefully flew down to land a bit in front of them. "Hey, guys.." She quietly greeted, smiling a little.

"Hi Agradess!" BB waved, running up to her with Starfire close behind.

"It is wonderful to see you again!" Starfire hugged Agradess tightly.

"You too... So.. What are we gonna do?" Agradess folded her wings behind her and walked with everyone as they made their way back to the tower, trying her hardest to hide her limp.

"Movie night!" Cyborg yelled, already excited just as much as Beast Boy.

"Back at the Tower?!" Agradess gasped. This was even cooler than pizza! She was actually going INTO the tower!

"Well, yeah! Where else would we go?" Robin joked, glancing back at them from the front.

"What happened to your ankle?" Raven suddenly spoke up, making everyone stop and look back. "Agradess is limping, don't tell me none of you noticed."

"Now that you mention it, i did sort of notice," Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Plus you look a little out of it, man... You ok?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just landed on my ankle funny and it really hurts..." Everyone but Raven seemed to accept her answer and kept walking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Movie night was amazing! It was so fun to watch with other people. Agradess, after watching an action movie for the guys, forced everyone to watch all the Paranormal Activities. To say the least, she and Raven were the only ones who didn't scream at all and who werent hiding behind something at every pop up. Though after glancing at Raven a couple times, Agradess watched her slightly jump. It wasn't scary to Agradess anymore because she'd seen them too much already, plus she was thinking through most of it. Slade could of easily killed her or knocked her out. Why'd he let her escape? Plus why was he there in the first place? Was he angry that someone was staying in one of the warehouses where he possibly put some of his stuff? GAH! WHO KNEW?! Agradess was interrupted from her thoughts when the last movie ended, and the room was quiet. No one moved a muscle, they were so freaked out.

Agradess smiled evilly... Suddenly she screamed loudly. Starfire screamed and flew out of the room at top speed. Beast Boy turned into a kitten and hid under the bed. Cyborg spit out the soda he was nervously drinking and hid behind a pillow. Raven tried to hide her fear but failed miserably as she too screamed. And Robin fell off the back of the couch. Agradess burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she rolled around on the floor. The lights were turned back on and everyone sighed in relief, but then playfully glared at Agradess, who calmed down and stood back up.

"Sorry everyone! But i just needed to do that! The situation called for it!" She started to laugh again, along with Starfire who'd come back in. Robin smiled and shrugged along with Cyborg and BB looked ready to pee his pants again.

"Dude, i had a heart attack!" He yelled, fake comical tears streaming down his face. He playfully pushed her gently and Agradess stopped laughing and hissed when she stepped on her now swollen ankle. "Oh no, are you ok?! Did i hurt you?!"

"No! It's fine! You didn't do anything, i just stepped on my foot," Agradess held her arms up to calm the stressing green kid. "Thanks for inviting me guys, the movies were really awesome. But i should be getting back now. The birds are gonna get angry if i'm gone all night." Which was true, last time she went on a late night fly, when she got back, most of the birds pecked her on the head until she apologized for the tenth time. What strange birds... ( O.o )

"Lemme give you some ice for your ankle before you go, k?" Cyborg was already going through the freezer. He handed Agradess a frozen bag of peas and they walked up onto the roof.

"Bye guys!" Agradess dived off the edge and flew over the city. It was really pretty at night. The lights illuminated everything so beautifully. While Agradess was marveling in the city lights, she looked up just in time to see she was about to hit a tall building. She made a sharp turn upwards and got really close the the side, but thankfully made it past it and sighed. "I'll have to work on that..." She mumbled to herself before slowing down near her warehouse. She was a little more than careful as she slowly glided through the hole. She was wide eyed and alert for any traps or anything, but thankfully there were none. She sighed. Great, now she was paranoid...

* * *

**Soooo Slade's tormenting poor Agradess, eh? Oh Slade, you naughty little hot guy, you... :P anyway, im getting through this only by people following and Phantom of the Opera music XD Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**~Kamichi OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my... Just read my first three reviews... All from the same person... to say the least i was NOT expecting that... but... OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU TOO! THOSE WERE THE NICEST REVIEWS I HAVE EVER READ! OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU I WANNA HUG YOU! I DUNNO WHO YOU ARE BUT IF I COULD HUG THROUGH A COMPUTER YOU WOULD BE SUFFOCATING FROM MY ULTIMATE HUGGING POWER! OH MAH GAWD! i loved them ;~; They were so nice! I keep rereading them over and over again! just those three are gonna get me through alot, i can tell! X'D I will try my best to update almost every day this coming week because of those... :3 plus my new followers, but mostly those reviews... THANK YOU!**

* * *

A week had passed. Agradess was trying her best not to screw anything up, but she still couldn't figure out what season she was in. They would come by her nest now and then sometimes either just to hang out or to ask her to help with a villain. She was an actual Titan now. They'd offered for her to stay in the tower, but she refused. As uncomfortable as she was in her warehouse she still like it somewhat. She's encountered Slade two more times. Each time, she'd somehow managed to escape. One of the times it was because all the birds that had taken residence in the rafters had swarmed him, giving Agradess enough time to escape. The other time was because her communicator went off, and he ran off so the Titans wouldn't see him. Though sometimes, Agradess would vaguely see his outline in the shadows, his one eye seemingly glowing, just watching her, whether at the nest or during a fight.

Currently, as the sun was just about to set, Agradess was just waking up from a nap on the roof. It was a warm day, which in the beginning of winter, gave her the opportunity to finally have a nice nap. Being paranoid and trying to sleep are not a good combination. She stretched and cracked her back before slowly gliding down into the warehouse. She silently landed on a crate and yawned. A crow nearby cawed loudly at her, seemingly in a disapproving manner.

Agradess frowned comically and put her hands on her hips, "Hey, you can just shush up! If I wanna take a nap, i can!" It just cawed back again. Agradess shrugged, "Well, what else am i supposed to do? Set the city on fire and parade around singing plankton's version of the F.U.N. song?" She paused. "That would actually be sort of funny to watch, but still!" She stretched out her wings and walked over to one side of the warehouse to open a crate. Lately she'd been stashing food there that she'd stolen. Yes, she'd promised herself that she wouldn't steal anything, but she was desperate. Besides, it was just food. What could go wrong?

She frowned when she saw that it was empty, only her half gallon of water sitting in there. "Well shoot..." She suddenly glanced behind her to see the shadow of Slade standing in the shadows of the warehouse, like he usually did when watching her. She slyly went back to her own business, deciding to mess with the mercenary a little. "So, guys, tell me, what's been going on this past week when i've been gone," She said, referring to the birds perched around the place.

A few of the pigeons cooed and fluffed up their feathers, and the crows cawed. Agradess faked a gasp, "What?! He DID?! You have no proof!" She was faking a dramatic broadway voice. She picked up the empty crate and walked over to the ones making up her 'bed' and set it down sideways, cleaning it out a little from the crumbs and trash. More of the birds started to caw and coo. She dramatically covered her mouth in mock astonishment, "Oh reeeally? I can't believe that! I can't imagine him doing that... No, his ROBOTS too?!" She began to laugh, quickly glancing over at Slade.

She could imagine his eyebrow raising and that just made her laugh harder. Another crow cawed. "A tutu?!" She fell onto her back, now in full out laughter at her own imagination. She was imagining Slade and his robots all dancing in tutus across the warehouse. She wiped away a tear and sat back up and kept on with her fake conversation. "Oh man, the things i wish i could see... You guys see it all... Have you seen his face though?" A few of the pigeons cooed, adding to the effect, which made Agradess smile. "Reeeeally? THATS what it looks like? Hmmm!" Finally, Slade walked out from the shadows and towards Agradess, who stood and faced him with a smirk.

"I don't think i have ever removed my mask in front of these birds.." Slade shrugged. Agradess could see his eye had narrowed, the faintest glint of amusement in the background.

Agradess copied his shrug, "I was just joking, jeez..."

"Were you?" He asked, something close to suspicion in his voice.

Agradess frowned, backing up as he slowly came closer, "Yes, i was..." She growled. She stopped inching backwards and Slade got close to her face, his eye narrowing to a slit.

"I don't think you were... You seem to know more than you should... Especially since you just 'arrived here' just a week ago..."

Agradess's own eyes narrowed, "What're you talking about? I don't know anything else than the next guy, ok?" She stepped away from Slade. "What do you want Slade? Why do you keep watching me?"

"I don't think i ever told you my name..." He purred, and Agradess's eyes widened at her own mistake. Quickly she tried to fly the other direction, but Slade grabbed her coat and flung her to the floor. She hissed when she hit the side of her head on the hard surface and looked up at the now blurry figure of the mercenary towering over her. He was about to reach down to grab her when something on his wrist began to beep. He glanced at it and sighed, backing up a little. "It seems i have some business to attend to." He disappeared, leaving the dazed winged girl alone other than the birds. She groaned as she sat up, holding the now bleeding side of her head.

Her communicator went off suddenly, not really helping the headache she was getting. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open to reveal Starfire. "Oh, hey Star... What's up?"

"Friend Agradess, we need your assistance..." The sadness of her voice and despair on her face surprised Agradess.

"What's wrong?" Agradess was now standing.

"We cannot find Robin..." Agradess suddenly realized what season she was in. She almost fell over when she figured it out. So... Slade was about to get an apprentice... Oh joy...

* * *

**I know, its sorta short, but im half asleep, and running only on Noz and Monster and dubstep music :D Plus i told my cat to bite me if i fall asleep, so now my arm is bleeding... :P Yes, my cat is smart XD But anyway, thanks again for the reviews! :D and i agree, i daydream about this stuff DURING tests XD well! Review, Follow, Favorite, do whatever :D Oh! i found something else that tastes like chicken... RABBIT! OH, and that scene with Slade and his robots in tutus... i had a dream... I was really creeped out but then started dancing too, so i was ok with it..**

**~KAMICHI IS ASLEEP NOW! MWAHAHAHA! THIS IS HER CAT! (psh, no XD i wish... OH GOD NO, A WHOLE NEW WORLD JUST CAME ON MY MUSIC STATION NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**yay, another chapter! So yup, i dont have much to say about this one :3 OH! and RavenlsAwesome... dont make your reviews shorter! i absolutely love them, they make me the happiest person in da world ;~; Ill give you more internet hugs if you do!**

**Disclaimer: If y'all have noticed, i only do these every other chapter.. :P No i dont own Teen Titans or DC comics... but i do own the sushi im currently eating :I CANT GET ENOUGH OF DAT SUSHI**

* * *

Agradess's eyes narrowed as she soared of the city. She had no idea where that building was when Robin's first steal was. Though her communicator hadn't gone off yet, she was wanting to be ready at the place when he stole that thermal blaster doodad...

'_But that's going to totally mess up the plot!_' A nagging voice in the back of her head yelled. Agradess rolled her eyes. 'I don't care, I'm a Titan now, so get over it...' As she finished that thought the communicator started beeping, alerting her that Robin was already there. She silently cursed as she picked up the pace, flying slightly higher so she could see more buildings.

Finally she spotted the weird tower building and saw she was a tad late. Robin just shot Starfire back, and with the smoke to help hide him, he dived off the side of the building. As he pulled out a grappling hook, Agradess tucked in her wings and dived full speed at him. He didn't have time to react as she slammed into him, carrying him farther and farther downwards and into the city. He finally regained his senses and lashed out at Agradess. His fist connected with her jaw, and she grunted and let him go. He gracefully landed on his feet on the building below.

Agradess landed in front of him and quickly sent a kick his way. He easily dodged it, along with all the other punches and kicks Agradess threw at him. She huffed in aggravation. This was getting nowhere! She could tell Robin was merely holding everything back as she easily blocked a punch.

"C'MON ROBIN!" She yelled. "Snap out of it!" She growled as he paused, seeming to listen to something. Most likely the communicator in his ear with Slade. Agradess squeaked in surprise when Robin suddenly yelled and lunged at her. His arms were a flurry of movement, his punches making hard contact with Agradess's jaw. Stars danced in her vision as she stumbled backwards, only to have her feet kicked out from under her. She landed hard onto her back, the air knocked out of her lungs.

She blurrily watched as Robin jumped up above her and was about to aim a kick at her stomach. But suddenly... Something just seemed to.. _Snap_... With a loud growl, Agradess rolled onto her upper back and brought her legs up to meet Robin. He grunted as he slammed into them, but Agradess didn't waist any time throwing him over herself and slamming him into a wall as she sprung to her feet. Robin recovered quickly and lunged at her again. Agradess grabbed his fist and directed it beside her before elbowing the kid in the face, dazing him enough to give her time to kick him in the stomach and send him spiraling to the ground.

He clumsily sprang back up, but recovered quickly and swung his leg at Agradess again, at his hit the side of her head and she stumbled to the side. Quickly, as she recovered, she stretched her wing out and smacked Robin backwards. He bared his teeth in aggravation and jumped up onto a taller building behind them. With the gracefulness of the acrobat he was, he swung off a wire hanging from the construction area and back towards Agradess. She flew up to meet him, and rammed her fist into his stomach just as his foot connected with her shoulder.

The two whizzed by building and building until they both slammed into the ground. Robin stumbled out of the small crater they'd made to catch his breath and wipe away the blood trickling down his head while Agradess ignored her injuries and angrily stalked out of the dust cloud. She scowled as she walked towards Robin, him slowly getting back into a fighting stance. She reached her arm back with a fist, ready to punch his face off, until suddenly Agradess was knocked sideways. She skidded on her feet and looked around to see Slade Bots emerging from the shadows, surrounding her. With one last glare at Robin, she took to the skies again, dodging lasers that the robots shot at her. She hissed as one snagged the top of her wing, but she made a quick hard turn around a building and disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

It took Agradess a while to get back to her nest. Her body ached and all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep for a month. She was tired, hurting, and guilty that she got so angry at Robin. It wasn't his fault, he was being forced to fight his friends! But Agradess couldn't help but wonder what happened back there. She sucked at hand to hand combat, where did that all come from?

She gently shook her head of those thoughts as she slowly glided in through the hole in the roof and landed in the middle of the warehouse. Without really caring, she immediately lied down right there and sighed as the cool surface touched her stinging skin. She felt the gentle pressure of a bird land on her back and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Suddenly her communicator went off, and she groaned in annoyance and tossed it across the room. Whatever they needed her for, could wait.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Agradess hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep before she was rudely woken up by a noise outside the warehouse. The door creaked open and the dim shadows of two figures reached up past Agradess's fallen form. The sun was just starting to rise, the sky's bright orange color dying the warehouse a dim shade.

"Friend Agradess!" Starfire's voice gasped as she and the person she was with ran towards her. The alien crouched at the side of the winged girl.

"Dude! What happened?!" Beast Boy shouted. Agradess snorted.

"You're on my tail..." She grumbled. BB made a sound close to a squeak and jumped away. Agradess's tail flicked angrily.

"We must get you the attention of medical," Starfire gently tried picking Agradess up, and she tried to bite back a hiss of pain when her head started to throb again. The bird that was on her back cawed and flew off, allowing the Tamaranian to hold Agradess bridal style and zoom out of the warehouse, Beast Boy close behind as a hawk. Agradess was expecting to be brought to a hospital, but was vaguely surprised when the Titans Tower came flying into view. By the time Starfire had forced Agradess into a medical bed and rushed off to get Cyborg, Agradess had already fallen back to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry Robin fans.. But this chapter really related to the villain inside Agradess... So yuppers... im about to go see the new superman movie :3 hurray! Then gonna go eat noodles :) Review, Follow, and Fav! XD**

**~Kamichi's eating sushi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ehem... WELL! :D The new superman movie was not all i had hoped for... Everyone had butt chins, and through the whole movie, all i wanted to do was poke them T.T Anyway, when i got home and checked my email, i had FIFTEEN emails alerting me of reviews and follows and favs... WOW GUYS THANKS! :D Vamp4eva thanks so much for all the encouraging XD NOW! to answer things! **

**Vamp4eva: Nope, not Asian :P I was born in america, but im half Danish... so :P lol, the reason i talk about asian stuff alot is because my older brother and i are japan lovers XD Im teaching myself the language so... weeeee :D AND YOURE FROM HAWAII?! NOT FAIR! DX oh! ps: *gives internet hug* there :3 since i promised**

**Lilysash97: Nope, no nanos.. And yes, i actually watched some of the series on Youtube when my TV had died... Literally it blew up because the circuits were stuck by lightening... O.o whatre the odds?! **

**Blackandwhiteangle13: Thanks :) lol, yeah i say yuppers alot :P**

**ok READ ON MY MINIONS! MWAHAHA!**

* * *

Agradess sighed as she sat on the edge of the medical bed, holding an ice pack to the right side of her face where the worst head injury was while Cyborg finished patching her up. He quickly finished stitching up the gash on her wing and cracked his fingers.

"Well, all done... So, now can you tell us what happened?" Cyborg stepped back a little to give Agradess some space. BB was already in the room as well as Raven. Starfire was out looking for any site of Robin again. Agradess hadn't told them what happened because she was still going over it in her head. The more she thought about it, Robin seriously seemed like he wanted to truly fight her. Like it was on his own will. She sighed.

"I ran into Robin after he jumped off the side of the building..." She grumbled. She winced at the Titan's shocked faces.

"Dude... HE did this to you?!" Beast Boy was looking at her with surprised, wide eyes.

Agradess shrugged, "Well, some of them... I also sort of flew us both into a couple buildings and the ground, and then got shot at by a robot.."

"Dang man... I just... I can't believe Robin would be the type of person to get like that..." Cyborg sighed, rubbing the back of his human side of his head. The doors slid open and Starfire sadly walked in.

Beast Boy suddenly snapped his fingers, "In my opinion, there are only two logical explanations!" Everyone looked at him, Agradess and Raven both raising an eyebrow. "One: Robin's been replaced by an evil robot decoy.. Two: He's another innocent victim of zombie MIND CONTROL!" He raised his voice to add dramatic effect at the end. The room was deadly quiet.

"No," Agradess said flatly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... If anything was controlling his mind, I would have sensed it.." Raven looked down, shaking her head.

Cyborg pressed a few things on his arm, "And my scanners confirmed his biometrics.. That was the real Robin.. Our Robin.." The Titans all looked utterly defeated. Agradess frowned, she felt really helpless right now.

"LIES!" Starfire suddenly yelled, making everyone look at her. Agradess groaned and held the ice pack closer to her head as her headache increased with the sudden loud noise. Starfire stubbornly crossed her arms, "That was NOT Robin! Your scanners are wrong! Robin is our friend and nothing could EVER make him betray us!" She defended. Agradess fought the urge to snort in amusement. Puppy love was sort of funny in a way. But now was not the time for Agradess's personal inside humor.

"But something did.." Raven sighed.

Beast Boy suddenly jumped up onto the bed next to Agradess, "Three words. Disgruntled radioactive clone.." Agradess growled and smacked him off the bed and into the wall with her wing.

"Guys..." Agradess sighed, standing up and setting the ice pack down. "No matter what.. No matter how much you try to wish and think it wasn't true... Robin's a criminal..." She couldn't believe she was saying those words. Especially since Raven was supposed to be saying them. Everything was all topsy turvy now! ( o.O )

"And just like any other criminal.." Raven continued.

"The Titans have to bring him down.." Cyborg finished. Starfire looked the other way just as the alarms went off. Beast Boy looked up from one of the computers on the other side of the medical bay.

"It's him..."

Agradess was perched on the top of one of the letters of Wayne Enterprises, waiting for the Titans or Robin, or both, to show up on the roof. The Titans had gone in after him, so she decided to do her specialty and make a surprise attack if things got out of hand. Which, since she's watched this episode more than the others, she knew it was.

She crouched down lower as Robin burst out of the ceiling and ran along the roof. He skidded to a stop and held his earpiece. After yelling at it for a minute, which made Robin look like he was talking to himself so Agradess fought the urge to burst out into giggles, the other Titans finally arrived on the roof.

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted, stepping forward a little, holding his arms up. "Look, i don't know what's going on, but-" He was cut off when Robin lunged forward and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back. Beast Boy scowled and cracked his fingers before shifting into an animal and attacking Robin, followed closely by the others. With that distraction, Agradess soundlessly flew up into the night sky, gliding over the roof of Wayne Enterprises so she could get a hawk eyed view of the fight.

Robin looked up a couple times, probably seeing the light glint off her wings or something, but continued to fight, probably considering it just to be a bird. Good, Agradess needed the element of surprise if she was to help out the other Titans. She watched as the probes were activated, and winced as the Titans collapsed. 'Jeez, I'm glad i didn't get those..' She thought gratefully. She looked away as Robin was forced to shoot Starfire. She sighed quietly and flew a little higher.

She watched as the teens woke up and were attacked by a vicious assault from Robin. But suddenly, something really unexpected happened. In the show, Robin wouldn't shoot Starfire, and even let the stupid thermal blaster get ripped apart. But here, right now, he harshly kicked Raven away before she could do anything, and shot Starfire down as she tried to get close to him.

Agradess's face contorted in anger and she dived straight down towards him. As her speed picked up, a quiet (whatever i call this, i dunno... If you've ever watched How To Train Your Dragon, it's the sound that the dragon makes when diving... if you don't know what i'm talking about, look it up :D ) from the air flying past her. At the sound, Robin looked up and shot the laser at her. She easily dodged to the side and continued with her dive.

Agradess came down hard. She didn't slow down as she flew into him. She flew past him, though as she passed, she grabbed Robin's neck and carried him down with her. To tell the truth, she didn't mean to go down so hard, but they smashed through the concrete roof and into the room below. Robin coughed as he sucked in the air he lost and jumped away from Agradess as she quickly stood back up. Her eyes were narrowed down to angry slits, and her face was shadowed to give her an almost intimidating look. To say the least, it surprised Robin.

"That was low, Robin... Even I wasn't expecting you to actually shoot Starfire.." She growled, walking forwards. Her voice sounded different. It sounded older, more experienced... Almost evil. Robin didn't say anything. Not like Agradess expected him to. Instead, he ran at her, and yet again they were engaged in a heated hand to hand fight. Robin got Agradess in the jaw again, and as a quick retaliation, she clawed the side of his face. (A/N: OOOH! cat fight XD)

Suddenly, Agradess delivered a hard punch to Robin's head, right on his temple, dazing him. This gave Agradess the opportunity to grab him by the shirt and lift him up so they were eye to eye. They bared their teeth at each other in equal anger and frustration. "Robin, I know what's going on..." She blurted out without really thinking.

Robin's mask where his eyes would be widened, "What?! Y-you do?!" There was a static mumbling in the communicator from what Agradess could hear.

"Yes, i do. And i admit, you're being forced to do this... But Robin, SHOOTING Starfire was just crossing the line... You could've at least pretended to miss, for Pete's sake!" She glared daggers at him when he didn't respond. If looks could kill... Lets just say that Robin would be dust. "Slade, i know you can hear me.. I swear, if you force this kid to do ONE MORE thing, i will personally find you and turn you into bird food... You can do this yourself, not force other people to do it. SO STOP BEING A WHEENY!" Her normal personality showed a little, but was pushed back as she roughly socked Robin in the nose and let go of him, letting fly backwards.

She cracked her fingers, walking towards him again. But suddenly he sprang up and charged his thermal blaster. Before she could react, he shot her, and she flew backwards, slamming into some random boxes and stuff on the other side of the room. Something heavy fell onto one of her wings, and a blindingly hot pain shot through her body. She screeched in pain and held her wing, tears streaming down her face at the unbearable pain.

"Agradess!" She heard someone yell, but didn't bother trying to identify it. She felt the boxes being pushed off of her and someone help her sit up. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain, and she didn't bother wiping away the tears. Someone tried to touch her wing, but she moved it away.

"NO! Don't touch it!" She cried, the movement sending another blast of pain through her body.

"Agradess, i need to see if its broken or not," Raven's voice said in front of her. Slowly, she released her wing and allowed the gentle hands of the empath to check it. The fact that she didn't say anything else frightened Agradess. Footsteps echoed around the room as they came closer.

"Robin got away.." Cyborg mumbled.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. For now, we need to get back to the tower to treat each other's wounds.."

* * *

**Just a fair warning, later in this fanfic (or sooner, i dunno XD) it will get a tad darker... :P You may also notice that i changed the dialogue alittle... Well, i felt like that because it was somewhat boring with the EXACT script... so yeah :3 yup yup yup!  
**

**until next time,**

**the stray neighborhood kitty that everyone thinks has rabies but in reality just loves to freak people out: KAMICHI!**


	9. Chapter 9

**oh my lanta... t-t Kids are hard... As much as i love them, they can be a hand full... I was the one councellor who had to give all the girls piggy back rides, and sometimes when a kid was tired, hold them... I love when kids to that, but when i have stress fractures in both hips from track? Uh-uh! DX and just think, ive got another week of this... Joy... SO! thanks for the reviews! XD **

**Vamp4eva: I GOTS GREEN EYES TOO :D**

**Aquamarine6996: Hiya, glad you could review :3 And thank you XD Yeah, in my time, lately I only read, draw, write, play video games, and cook... yeah, i cook the food for my house, tonight it was turkeylegs OwO**

* * *

The Titans had just recently returned from rescuing Robin. After Agradess had figured out what was wrong, and then told the others, they'd gone without her to save him. She wasn't able to do much without her wings, and even when Beast Boy and Starfire tried to convince her she could do that glowey possessing thing, she'd still decided to stay behind.

Now, the five originals were sitting in the main living room. Raven, Cyborg, and BB were in the kitchen area, while Robin and Star were still sitting on the couch. Starfire had a downcast look, and Robin frowned at her.

"Star, you ok?" He asked, sitting a little closer to her.

The tamaranian didn't look up, "I am... Sorry.."

Robin's eyebrows furrowed, "You're sorry? For what?"

"When things were bad... At one moment, i truly thought that you were like Slade.." She looked ashamed of herself.

"As much as i hate to admit it... He and i are somewhat alike.." Robin admitted. But he suddenly smiled, "But there's one thing Slade doesn't have... Friends.."

Starfire smiled back at him, but both looked up as Raven stood before them, "Don't be so happy yet, Robin. Yes, we just defeated Slade... But there's still someone you need to apologize to."

Robin stood up quickly, "Agradess... Where is she?"

"Last i saw, she was on the roof..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Agradess sighed sadly and looked enviously up at a bird flying by. It hadn't even been a day and she was already depressed because she couldn't fly. But really, all she WANTED to do was fly. She wanted to feel the wind on her face again and the tug of her coat as she dived. She wanted to go back to her nest and make weird conversations with her birds. She sighed again and wrapped her tail tighter around her legs as she sat on the ledge. Her right wing was folded and wrapped up in a bandage where she'd broken it, and she could only move it back and forth, she couldn't stretch it out. From being in the same position for so long, it was starting to ache.

She didn't react as someone walked up behind her and sat next to her. She fought the urge to scowl when she saw Robin's traffic light uniform to her right, but she did turn her head away.

"How's your wing?" Robin asked quietly.

"Raven said its only a minor break. And somehow it's already healing, so it should only take a week, two at the most, to heal mostly.."Agradess answered flatly.

"Look... Agradess, I'm really sorry I broke your wing.." When Agradess didn't respond, he continued, "It's just... The first time we fought.. Slade had told me that you were actually trying to destroy the team."

Agradess turned her head to glare at him, "And you believed him? Am i that untrusted?"

"No, but it all seemed to make sense. You werent exactly holding back whenever we fought. There was something in your eyes... It didn't seem like you. It seemed evil, almost."

"Robin, I accept your apology, but... I'd rather not recall anything from the past two days right now.." She stood up, "I'm going to take a walk.." She looked over the edge longingly before walking down the stairs and into the tower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Agradess slowly walked along a small pathway through a park to get her mind off of things. Her hands were shoved in her pockets and her tail hung limply behind her, her wings folded closely onto her back. She ran a hand through her hair to get the extra strands out of her face and paused to watch three little girls sitting nearby playing with dolls. She smiled at them and surprisingly, one saw her and waved.

She waved back and her smile widened. She loved kids. These girls looked around seven years old. Their mother was off somewhere else. The other two girls looked over towards her, and one waved her over. Hesitating a little, Agradess walked over and stood next to them. Two of them had blond hair while the other had brown. One of the blond ones had glasses. They all wore fluffy, frilly shirts and shorts with tennis shoes.

"Hi!" The brown haired one squeaked. "Wanna play with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to.." Agradess sat down between two of them and picked up the doll handed to her. Even though when she was younger, she was that one girl who was squishing bugs and climbing things while others dressed up and played princess, it was nice sometimes to pretend things were different. As a kid, you didn't have to worry about much. And it wasn't uncommon for an adult or teenager to pretend like kids. It took some stress away.

After playing doll dressup for a while, the girls all started to poke and feel Agradess's uniform, wings, and tail in curiosity. They felt the soft feathers and fur on the bases of her wings. They were surprisingly gentle with her broken one, like they knew something was wrong with it. They all giggled when the blond one with glasses tried picking up her tail, but it instinctively twitched and moved away.

"What's your name?" The blond one asked, crawling onto her lap.

Agradess wrapped her arms around her, "Im Agradess... What are your names?"

"I'm Anne-Marie!" The blond one said proudly. The one in her lap smiled.

"I'm Vivian," She happily bounced on her lap.

The brown one was picking grass where she sat cross legged, "I'm Sarah."

"Where's ya'lls mom?" Agradess suddenly asked. She had just realized that the mother hadn't shown up yet.

"She went to go get something. She said she'd be back soon... We've been waiting, and then saw you." Sarah looked up at her.

Agradess stood, still holding Vivian, and Anne-Marie grabbed her hand, "Should we go find her? I'm sure she has to be somewhere around here. The girls nodded, and they were about to go search, until a loud gasp sounded behind them. Turning, Agradess saw a short, business looking woman. She looked very up tight and strict. Though looks could be very deceiving. Even from where Agradess was standing, she could smell the alcohol and cigarette smoke on her, along with something else that she REALLY didn't want to find out.

"Vivian, Sarah, Anne-Marie... Get away from her," The woman was staring at Agradess with wide, fear filled eyes.

"Momma, she was gonna help us find you... You were taking a while so-" Vivian was cut off by their mother.

"I don't care, you three get over here now!" She ushered her hands for them to get over to her. The two girls let go of Agradess and Vivian was reluctantly put down and also walked over to their mom, who held them behind her and glared at Agradess. "How dare you try and kidnap my children!"

Agradess frowned, holding her hands up submissively, "M-ma'am, I promise, i wasn't trying to kidnap your children! They were wondering where you went, so i was going to try and he-"

"You better be glad i'm not calling the cops! You freak! Monster!" She screamed. Agradess just looked at her with her mouth hanging open.

Sarah looked up at her mother, "Mom, she really was trying to help!"

"I told you never to talk to strangers! Especially weirdos like this! She could be dangerous, or even delirious for all you know! Hurry, lets get back to the car.." As they were led away, the girls sent sad looks back at the frozen winged girl.

Agradess starred silently after them. Freak? Monster? Was she really? She looked around her to see people looking her way, all either glaring or looking at her in fear, whispering to each other. Quickly, Agradess ran out of the park and back into the city. She sprinted past people and didn't stop until she got to the pier. Her surprise was suddenly replaced by a wave of anger. How dare that woman accuse her of kidnapping! She wasn't a freak! And she wasn't a monster!

Scowling, she kicked open the doors of her nest and stomped in, slamming the doors shut behind her. Thankfully, nothing had been moved in her absence, but something was strangely off. Agradess angrily walked over to one of the crates and, with a loud growl, kicked it to pieces. Parts splintered and flew everywhere, and Agradess caught one and flung it at a beam in anger. She didn't even realize that it had stuck into the metal and even made a dent.

It was then that she noticed that all she could hear was her angry labored breathing. She was standing in the late afternoon sun that filtered in only from the hole in the roof, it making a circle of light around her and shadowing the rest of the warehouse. Still breathing hard, she looked up and around. Her eyes slightly widened. The birds weren't there. There was not a feather in site, not a coo or caw to be heard. She was utterly alone. They'd left her.

Sadness overwhelmed her anger, and she let out a sob, falling to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and hunched over, her forehead touching the cool floor. Hot salty tears streamed down her face and dripped onto the floor as she cried. Sobs racked her body in uncontrolling shakes, and she didn't bother to stop herself. She wasn't a freak. She wasn't a monster. What did Robin know? There was nothing in her eyes while she fought that was evil. What did the people know?! She was just helping the kids! She wasn't kidnapping them!

"Why..." She quietly sobbed. She sat back up on her heels and looked up at the sky through the hole. "WHY?!" She screamed. Her fists clenched until blood ran down her hands from her claws digging into her skin. She didn't bother wiping away the tears still flowing down her cheeks. "What did i do? Why am i in this world if i'm only to be judged? I got enough of that in my old world!" Her arm covered her eyes as she hunched over again and choked back more sobs.

Though she never realized the dark silhouette standing in the corner, its one eye gleaming in the shadows.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN... MWAHAHAHA! Agradess is having a little breakdown! XD i feel bad TT-TT oh well, no harm done except to her.. :P so! Review, Follow, and Fav! :D oh! and quick question to anyone :P Who here likes dragonfruits, and if so, what kind? The red, white, or yellow? O.o for me its the red.. yum :3**

**~THE GIRL WHO NOW SMELLS LIKE SEVEN YEAR OLDS: KAMICHI! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh... Im so tired... those kids are crazy... plus my sides are swollen... myah! Oh, ps: Red grapefruits are the best... eat them fresh :3 AND! i have anothe question... Does anyone want any pairing in this story with Agradess? if so, then who? And no, not with Slade... ew he's in his fifties for pete's sake! DX **

* * *

A week passed, and Agradess had somewhat... 'Changed'. She was more quiet, more secretive. It was like she had two personalities. During the day, she was happy and sort of social, but during the night, she would always disappear somewhere. Plus, one joke or fake insult could set her off. Once, after defeating some future dude called Warp, Cyborg had joked on how creepy Agradess looked when she was fighting. Almost instantly Agradess glared daggers at him and stormed off, leaving the five of them sort of speechless.

Currently, they were fighting a weird kid-like monster trying to kidnap Beast Boy, and were trying to stop the alien ship from leaving with him. Robin and Raven, along with Starfire, were all trying their hardest to bring it down, but were beginning to fail, even with Star's alien strength.

Agradess felt helpless as she stood near a tree. Her wing was almost healed, and Raven promised to take the bandages off as soon as the fight was over, but if she could fly up and help out Star, they could easily throw the ship down together. And her Blessed Haunt (the purple possession thing. Starfire and Raven came up with the name) wouldn't do much on just a ship. She needed to get in contact with the actual monster do anything.

"You're worthless without your wings..." A deep voice purred behind Agradess. She clenched her fists in anger but didn't respond. Slade had been trying this that whole week. Telling her what was wrong with her and how she was worthless. She really hated it and tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. He was always there! Always whispering in her ear, always following her around, it was annoying as crabapples, but she still fangirled over him. I mean, seriously, who can get over him?! His voice.. TT~TT (A/N: lol, yeah... :3) "Why don't you just leave now? Obviously you're just in the way this time..." His voice had an amused hint to it, and Agradess huffed in aggravation.

"I'm not worthless... He just needs to get out of the stupid alien ship and then i can take care of him! Plus, i'm getting the bandages off afterwards, so ha," She crossed her arms childishly and hunched her shoulders. She'd gotten so used to talking to Slade and arguing with him that she didn't feel uncomfortable acting stupid around him.

Slade chuckled, "Yes, but what if this happens again? What can you fall back on? Surely the Titans don't want any dead weight. They'll probably get rid of you." Agradess could only imagine him smirking. Agradess was about to retort when the ship suddenly slammed into the ground. The stupid monster tumbled out, ranting on about something or rather, and Agradess took her chance.

Glowing purple with her Blessed Haunt, she flew at the thing and into its chest. There was a moments pause before it's eyes turned purple, and it began to twitch. A look of pain was etched onto its face as its limbs twisted in all directions, and finally he fell to the ground, in pain, but not unconcious. Agradess flew out and landed a distance away, the glow around her disappearing as she watched the other Titans did their thing, helping the actual alien green dog reunite with its owner, and they left. Before anyone could say anything, Agradess was already walking away, towards the tower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

"Hold still!" Raven growled, trying to get to the bandages on Agradess's wings. But Agradess was too excited that she would finally be able to fly again, and was bouncing up and down on the medical bed. "Agradess, do you want these bandages off or not?!"

"Of course I do! Please hurryyyy!" Agradess whined, trying her best to hold still. A vein pulsed in Raven's head but she didn't say anything more as she started to unwrap the bandages. For Agradess, it was an unbearably slow process, but in reality it was only three minutes. As soon as the last bandage was off, Agradess's wings spread out instinctively. The feeling couldn't be more heavenly.

"Ok, now let me just check up on it and-" Raven didn't get to finish as Agradess sprinted out of the room. She ran through the many hallways and up stairs until she was out on the roof. Without a moments hesitation, she jumped off the side and dived. She spread out her wings and flew upwards, relishing the feeling of the wind. Her spirits were instantly lifted and she felt happier than she had been that whole week. She felt like nothing could ever hurt her or touch her again. That is, until she flapped her wings. Suddenly, as both wings moved, her left one moved quicker than her right one. It had become stronger than her injured one since she was able to move it.

The unsynchronized movement threw her off balance, and she clumsily fell towards the city. She shook her head and spread her wings out again, regaining her balance and slowly gliding along. She flapped her wings again, more slowly this time, and made her way towards her warehouse again. It didn't take too long to get there, and slowly she flew in and landed silently, looking up into the rafters to see, yet again, nothing. Those birds... Where could they of gone?

She sighed and started to walk towards her crates, when something on the floor caught her eye. Walking towards it, she picked it up to see it was a newspaper. On the front it was talking about some new weapon that had been transferred to Jump to be kept and guarded. It showed a picture of the guards standing in front of the vault, and the news lady off talking to someone. Apparently the new weapon was some weird bow and arrows, speacially designed or something like that. Suddenly Agradess smiled. Not a normal smile, a darker one, that showed her gleaming white fangs. Her made up villian Agradess had a bow and arrows as weapons. That was the one thing she was missing.

'No, stop, that's stealing!' That nagging voice whispered in the back of her head, but once again, Agradess ignored it. This time, a louder, darker voice was speaking overtop of it.

'This is exactly what Slade was talking about! You need something to fall back on if something happens to your wings again. You can't keep relying on the Blessed Haunt...' It purred. Agradess looked up at the moon from the hole in the ceiling, and her smile grew wider.

* * *

**This chapter's too short for my liking... But really its only for informational stuff... :P So review, follow, and fav please! XD**

**~Kamichi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugh, sorry its late, along with camp, im having personal problems now too DX i could really use an internet hug right now... please?**

* * *

Agradess felt strangely good tonight as she silently soared over the moonlit city. She had a job to do, and she was confident she would get it done with flying colors. Now it was time to test her real strength. Just for kicks, for she had the whole night to do this, she did a few flips in the air. Just the feeling of the cold wind nipping at her skin made her feel a thousand times better. With another thought of what her job was and another twist and flip, she smiled. Though she knew this was wrong, and the Titans were going to have her hide for this, she really couldn't care less at the moment. No, she wouldn't even of imagined doing this two weeks ago, but for some reason, Agradess felt different now. The theory that she was actually turning into Agradess the villain crossed her mind, but she shook it off. She needed to concentrate.

As she flew, her targeted area came into view. She recognized it from the newspaper picture she had read earlier. Quietly flapping her wings to get up to speed, she glided towards the tall building and saw a guard on one of the balconies. Perfect. She glowed purple with her Blessed Haunt and before the guard could realize what was happening, she flew into his chest. He froze before his eyes under his helmet turned purple, and he awkwardly twitched and dropped his gun. Like a robot, he walked slowly towards a glass door leading to a room and broke through the glass. Alarms went off, and he stepped inside. Agradess jumped out of him and he fell unconscious, falling with a dull thump onto the floor.

Agradess crouched beside the door and leaned against the wall, waiting for a group of guards to come check what was going on. Just as expected, about five came running into the room from the broken door, all looking around with their guns at the ready. The one closest to Agradess suddenly looked back at her, and before he could react, she gave him a toothy smile and used the Blessed Haunt again on him. The others looked at him as he twitched once but shook his head before walking ahead of them.

"Hey... You alright?" One of them asked suspiciously. He turned back to them strangely and slowly held up his gun. "Wait... What're you do-" Agradess made him quickly shoot down the other four. The one she was controlling turned around so she could see just what she was looking for. The bow and arrows were sitting in a glass case in the middle of the room, illuminated by a bright light shining just around it. The base color was black, and it had dark purple stripes, just the color of Agradess's eyes. The ends of the bow were razor sharp.

She had done some research on this. Apparently, what made them so special was that if picked up by the right person, it supposedly 'bonded' with them. Once bonded, it only responded to that person and no one else. It bended to that person's will. Agradess had a feeling she was that person.

Forcing the guard to walk forward after dropping his gun, she looked into his memory (something she found she could do once using the Blessed Haunt.. Trust me, looking into Mumbo's memories were NOT fun) and found the combination to open the case. She forced him to type the code in, and watched as the case slowly, dramatically opened.

She jumped out of the guard and hardly paid any notice as he fell to the floor, unconcious. A smile was on her face as she reached in slowly and took the bow and arrows, which were in a quiver. As soon as she had taken them out of the case, the whole world around her seemed to freeze. It was as if an electric pulse came from it, like it was almost alive. Non existent wind seemed to blow dramatically as she gazed at it. It was perfect. She felt complete now. What villain was complete without their weapons.

Wait... HOLD UP. Her smile suddenly disappeared. Did she seriously just think villain? No no no no no... She was definitely a hero.. She was a Teen Titan! Of course she wasn't a villain. Yes, her title was Agradess the villain, but no one knew that. Plus it wasn't true, of course it wasn't! Agradess had done nothing at all to classify herself as a villain! 'Just look at what you're doing.' She thought.

Suddenly she pushed those thoughts away as she heard something on the other side of the room. She slung the quiver of arrows around her shoulders along with the bow and picked up the guard she left on the ground by his torso and turned around, only to be met with the one eyed mercenary.

"Never thought i'd see you doing something like this... Aren't you a Titan?" He tilted his head ever so slightly.

Agradess glowered, "Of course i am.. Its just.." She trailed off. Slade chuckled and walked forward towards her, and Agradess stood her ground.

"You're stealing, so are you betraying them?"

"No, i'm... UGH! What are you even doing here?!" She growled at him.

Slade showed a blue microchip he was holding, "I needed something from here that would really help on something i'm working on.. I heard some gunshots and of course, i was just oh so curious to find out what was happening." His tone was full of amusement and something else that made Agradess want to roll her eyes. "I find myself repeating what i said to a previous 'acquaintance' of mine, 'you get a thrill out of stealing, don't you?'" It was true.

She was about to retort when her communicator went off. Sending a glare/glance at Slade before opening it, she saw Cyborg on the screen, "Oh, hey Cy... Whatcha need?" She tried to keep her tone normal and keep her glances at Slade to a minimum not to raise suspicion. Thankfully the mercenary was patiently standing there.

"Hey, Agradess. The others went to go fight some sewer monster dude, and it messed with our communicators. So i had to fix them, and so i'm calling you to tell you to GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP US OUT!" He sounded exasperated as something tried to knock him over, making a weird gurgling sound.

"Y-yeah, i'll be there in a sec ok? Ok bye!" She cut him off and pocketed the device before dragging the guard across the room.

"Agradess.." Slade's voice suddenly didn't sound amused anymore, which made the winged girl freeze. "I know."

Agradess's blood ran cold, "K-know what?" She stuttered.

"About this 'other world' of yours..." Slade said, his voice almost monotone.

Agradess turned her head, "How the hell do you know about that?! I've only told one person, and that was even just some weird hobo!" Which was true, one day, keeping the secret anymore was just too much, and she spilled it all out to some drunken hobo. As cliche as it sounds, it really helped. Besides, he probably didn't even hear her because halfway through he started mumbling about something in some other language. She'd felt guilty about lying about her future and keeping all these answers to herself instead of helping the Titans.

"Do you really think i let you go that first time because of your power? No, i let you... You might not have noticed, but i put not only a tracker on you, but a recording device," He chuckled. 'How could i have been so stupid?! I should've known that!' Agradess mentally screamed at herself. Slade crossed his arms, "So.. Out of curiosity, care to share with me some things? Maybe, like what happens next?" There was more meaning to that than Agradess would've like to realize. He knew Terra was coming. That episode was right after that kid monster kidnapping BB.

"A stupid girl comes along and gets the Titan's hopes up..." Agradess couldn't believe she was telling him this much.

Slade walked up beside her, "That doesn't tell me much, now does it? Tell me Agradess..."

"T-tomorrow morning... The Titans are going to meet a girl with rock powers... Y-you'll be there too... She can't c-control her powers... But is accepted anyway into the Teen Titans... Then you come in and tell her some stuff that makes her join you a while later..." She tried her hardest not to make her voice crack. Why the hell had she done that?! Was she scared? Was she sad, angry, what?! She felt like she betrayed the Titans. Dangit, why'd she do that?!

"Now, that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Agradess could hear the smirk on Slade's voice. Agradess's communicator beeped again and she possessed the guard she was still holding.

"Sorry... But i've gotta go.." She said through the guard, in his voice, before running out of the room and jumping off the balcony. She could feel Slade watching her as the guard fell and she flew out of him and into the night. She tried to calm her buzzing mind as she flew through the city as a blur. She flew to the docks where the Titans last were to see them still fighting that weird glob of god knows what. Scowling, she hovered and took off her bow and aimed an arrow.

She felt it buzzing with power as she dismissed that whole conversation with Slade for the time being to fight. She smirked and let go of the arrow, and it soared through the air and stuck the beast in the head. It froze before suddenly screeching in pain and horror as its body convulsed and twitched, its gooey skin bubbling and bulging before it finally collapsed in a heap of goop. The Titans looked on in surprise before watching Agradess land beside it and yank out her arrow to put it back.

"Dude... Where'd you get that?!" Beast Boy squealed, eyes gleaming at the shiny bow.

"It is... most interesting.." Starfire seemed hesitant from what she just saw it do.

"I'm getting dark and bad vibes from it.." Raven quietly commented.

Robin suddenly stepped forward, his eyes, or mask, looking stern and somewhat almost angry, "That looks a lot like the newest weapon added to that museum yesterday... Agradess... Did you STEAL that?!"

"Look, i-i've got a good reason for this!" Agradess held up her hands, shrinking down under the Titan's gazes. Yes, she expected them to be somewhat suspicious, so she came up with a back up quickly. "S-slade.."

The Titans' eyes widened, "Slade? What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, dude are you ok?" Cyborg asked.

"He is not mailing you of black, is he?" Starfire asked also.

"No, he's not.. But i was flying around the city, you know, because it feels good after getting my bandages off, when i saw Slade breaking into that building. I flew in after him to see he already got some blue microchip, and he was about to take these too, but before he could i possessed a guard and shot at him. Of course it didn't work very well, but it distracted him enough to let me take this away from him... I swear i'll give it back, but i was about to when Cy called, and i didn't have time... Honest.." She faked a half sad, half sympathetic look. Thankfully the Titan's accepted her answer.

As they began to head back to the Tower, BB walked up beside her, "Hey, you ok? You seem really tired almost.."

Agradess rubbed the back of her neck shyly, "Yeah i'm fine... I just haven't been sleeping well lately... I've been having nightmares.." She lied again. Jeez, so much lying...

Raven looked at her, "If you need, you can meditate with me.. It would help.."

"That'd be great," Agradess smiled. She and Raven had become close, mostly for their love for dark things and reading. Already Agradess was becoming attached to the team. But with Terra coming, Agradess couldn't help but feel and acknowledge the uneasy pit forming in her stomach. Something was going to go wrong, she knew it.

* * *

**Review, Follow, and Fav! so... anyone wanna give me a hug? i could really use one ;~; please? *sits in emo corner***

**~Kamichi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter's a tad late.. its also short, and its sucks DX i fell asleep yesterday at around 6 because i was so tired. I had to carry around kids around the entire town... Then control them after ice cream sundaes... woooo... O.o OH! i want to thank everyone for the hugs, reading those really did help :) I also love how some people that havent reaviewed before gave me hugs that was so nice.. And Vamp4eva gave me 100 O.O thanks, but i also was crushed under the hugging power... but thats a good thing right? XD**

* * *

Raven and Agradess were both sitting in Raven's room, quietly talking about a book Raven had. It was times like these when Agradess could express her love for dark creepy things and books. Plus she needed something to get her mind off of things because she knew what was going to happen today. Terra was going to pop up today, and she had a bad feeling about it.

Agradess and Raven quietly laughed on their conversation before there was a knock at the door. Raven stood and put on her unemotional face again before opening the sliding door to reveal Robin. Agradess quickly walked up next to Raven.

"Hey, Rob, what's up?" She asked cheerily. She was in a good mood for once. It felt good to be friends and not alone in her nest.

"There's something going on across the bay near the canyons. We were going to go check it out, so i came to get you guys," Robin informed them.

"Alright, we're coming," The two girls followed Robin out of the Tower where the rest of the Titans were waiting. Robin was about to give instructions when a loud crashing sound came from the canyon.

"Guys, lets get going! It could be something bad!" Agradess yelled and flew ahead of everyone. Starfire followed close behind, and the rest a little farther back. Quickly she made it to the canyon to see the blond haired girl just get cornered by the big scorpion. Coming to a casual stop, Agradess perched on a tall rock ledge where she knew Slade was. She crouched and pulled off her bow and put in an arrow just in case and watched as the rest of the Titans arrived.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, just as Terra made the large boulder float and slam onto the scorpion, killing it. She casually, almost arrogantly, brushed off her hands. "She wasn't in trouble.." Robin realized.

"She was leading it into a trap!" Cyborg huffed. Agradess watched as Terra jumped up onto the ledge and smiled at the Titans. She directed her attention away from the cheery group, her good mood totally destroyed. Jeez, her hate for the girl was deeper than she realized.

"So.. It seems what you said really was true," Slade said, walking forward slightly from the shadows to stand just behind Agradess.

"Of course... What would i gain from lying? Just an angry mercenary... But not now, ok? She's talking with the Titans, so i've got to pay attention to..." She glanced over the ledge at the group to see Beast Boy literally melt at Terra's feet. Agradess felt a scowl settle on her face, "Seems they're getting comfortable..."

"Could that be jealousy i hear in you voice?" Slade chuckled, leaning against a rock wall.

Agradess's face flushed, "N-no! Why in the world would i be jealous of Terra? She's not better than i am and i'm not better than her!"

"Really? Maybe its because the Titans are more comfortable with her than they were with you? Could it be possible they might replace you? I don't see why they wouldn't.."

"Hey, stop! They aren't going to replace me with a stupid girl like her!" Agradess forced her voice to stay hushed. She didn't think the Titans would be ok if they saw her, making it look like she was talking to herself.

"Maybe its because the green changeling seems to be taking a fancy to her? Last i checked, he like you.."

"He... Did.. But i don't care about relationships.. They're a waste of time." Agradess's grip on her bow tightened as she saw something move in the shadows near the Titans.

"Hmph... That's not what it seems like to me... But oh well.. Just remember... I saw her first..." Slade disappeared back into the shadows again.

Agradess rolled her eyes, "He can be such a creeper sometimes..." She froze as the shadow she was watching moved out into the open. It was another scorpion, an even bigger one. The Titans didn't notice it, and were to say the least, surprised when Agradess seemingly aimed an arrow at them. Terra gasped and hid behind BB, who frowned at her.

"Agradess, what are you doing?" Robin yelled up at her. The six of them flinched when the winged girl released the arrow, and were ready to dodge when they saw it pass them. They watched it fly through the air and land in the dead center of the scorpion's head. They looked at it in surprise as it twitched, convulsed, and suddenly spikes protruded from inside it, and it fell dead. Each arrow did something different each time you hit something, that was also a plus. Silently she glided over and yanked the arrow out before putting it back in the quiver.

She turned back to the Titans to see them all quietly looking at her. Her face heated up in embarrassment and she hunched her shoulders, "S-sorry, you all didn't notice him, so i took care of it... I didn't mean to ruin the moment.."

Suddenly Terra ran forward and smiled right in Agradess's face, Terra having to be on her toes to reach her, "Dude, that was so COOL!"

Agradess leaned away from the fangirling girl, "Cool?"

"Yeah! I didn't even see you up there on the ledge. You like, blended in!" Agradess's tail whipped in even more embarrassment as she laughed nervously, but didn't say anything. "Are you like some secret Titan no one knows about? You look more villain then hero, but i bet you're a hero."

"Y-yeah, i am a Titan," Agradess was surprised on how hesitant she was with saying that.

Robin walked up, "We should probably be getting back to the Tower guys, more scorpions may come up."

Agradess saluted, "Ayeye cap." Terra seemed to choke back a giggle and Agradess spread her wings. She was about to fly off when Terra looked up at her with fake big eyes. "Uh.. Yes?"

"I've never actually flown before... Can you fly me?" Jeez, Terra was a lot weirder here than on the show.

"I-i guess..." Agradess shrugged, grabbing Terra under her arms and flying into the air and towards the tower. She rolled her eyes. She would play along for now, but she told herself she wouldn't get too close to Terra.

* * *

**So, review, follow, and fav! XD todays the last day of camp, so then i get to sit back and relax, so expect more updates :D Bye!**

**~Kamichi**


	13. Chapter 13

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkeydokey! Here we go! Im gonna try to get two chapters updated quickly here, i am in WRITING MODE! I didnt sleep at all, and i havent taken a nap, so watch out people im a bit stir crazy O.O **

**OK! Lilysash97: She knew because it came pretty quickly right after the episodes that she knew... She saw the events leading up to it and pretty much figured it out... Sorry i didnt make that clear XD**

**Vamp4eva: Actually no, that wasnt supposed to happen... But lets just say it was, because i like that theory! :D and nooo! please dont go to the emo corner! *drags out and ties you to my nyan cat of doom* THIS IS MUCH BETTER! MWAHAHAHA *cough* **

**And the Anonymus reviewer, that im not sure the reviews will pop up on the thing but i got them: thanks for the ideas! I am so using those next chapter XD thanks!**

**ONWARD GENTS... TO VICTORY!**

* * *

"I don't trust her..." Raven mumbled. Her, Starfire, and Agradess were all sitting on the roof of the tower, looking over the water at the city. Agradess and Starfire had their legs dangling over the side while Raven was floating cross legged.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with her?" Starfire asked, looking up at her cloaked friend.

"No, i just don't see how we could let a complete stranger into the tower. She could be a villain working in disguise for all we know..." Raven shrugged. Both looked over at Agradess, who was still silently looking over the water, a distracted glaze over her eyes. "Agradess?"

"Huh? What?" Her head bobbed and she rubbed her eye, looking over at Starfire and Raven.

"What is your opinion on Terra?" Starfire asked.

Agradess brushed the strands of hair hanging in her face, "Well, i really don't think we should judge too quickly.. I mean, we only met the girl this morning. Plus, you let me into the Titans somewhat quickly.." She gave a quick smile. "So i don't see why we shouldn't trust her..." Though that was a lie. She was starting to hate herself for lying. She was forcing herself to act like she liked Terra though, when in reality, all she wanted to do was sock the girl in the nose.

Starfire nodded, "I agree. We should not be quick to judge." Raven just shrugged, sparing a glance at Agradess, who narrowed her eyes in response. She knew Agradess didn't trust Terra one bit, but thankfully she wasn't going to say anything. The three looked around as they realized it was getting darker, and a harsh wind was starting to blow. "It is time to return inside, friends." Starfire got up and glided silently inside, while Raven began to walk away but turned to realize Agradess hadn't moved.

"Agradess?"

"Hm?" Agradess had that distracted tone to her voice again.

"Is everything alright? I can sense that your mind is clouded.. Is it something you need to talk about?" Raven's voice was full of concern. Agradess opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself, so it just came out as a choked noise. She looked down for a while before faking a smile.

"No, i'm fine. Just thinking, is all." Raven obviously knew she was lying, but decided to not get involved and nodded before leaving also. Agradess sighed. Yes, of course something was wrong. There was a reason she hated Terra so much other than she was a wanna be, too much make up wearing, mentally unbalanced idiot (A/N: Got that from Blackandwhiteangle13 XD thought that was hilarious). She really didn't want to think about that now.. The more she thought about it, the more images started flashing in her mind.

A blonde haired woman with bright blue eyes staring dully at someone inside a totalled car. "I love you..."

Agradess growled in frustration and angrily wiped away a stray tear. NO! She wouldn't think about that now! That was her old world, this is a new one. Which meant a new chance. Sighing, she stood up and looked over the edge. It was dark now, so that must mean... Yup. As she looked over the edge, she could see Terra carefully making her way across the rocks to sit by the shore. Shrugging, Agradess silently glided down towards her. Maybe she could mess with the plot some. See what happens. As Terra skipped a rock, Agradess landed beside her, accidently scaring the girl.

"Oh, jeez, Agradess... I wasn't expecting someone to see me out here.. Did you follow me?" Terra looked up at her.

Agradess snorted, "No, of course i didn't... I was already out here. The question is, what're YOU doing out here?"

Terra shrugged, looking out across the moonlit water, "I dunno... It's sort of weird sleeping inside a building.. Heh, i'm used to sleeping outside."

"Same here in a sense.." Agradess sat next to Terra, folding her wings behind herself and curled her tail around her legs.

"What do you mean? You're a Titan, you live in the tower with everyone else right?" Terra still had to look up at Agradess even when they were sitting. Agradess was tall, not to mention older.

"Nope.. Well, yes i'm a Titan, but i don't stay in the tower... See the pier over there?" Agradess pointed to a spot across the water, to a shadowed place where the warehouses were. Terra nodded. "I stay in one of those... It might not seem like much, but its comfortable to me..."

"That's awesome.." Terra smiled quickly before looking back across the water.

"Ok, tell me what's wrong..." Agradess sighed, the annoyance evident in her tone.

"N-nothing's wrong!" Terra nervously laughed.

Agradess raised an eyebrow at her, "Terra, i know when something's bothering someone... Me of all people should know... So just tell me ok?"

"No... I... I can't..." Terra looked away.

"Fine... Then i guess i'll tell you myself..."

Terra's head snapped up, "What?"

"Yeah, i know... You can't control your powers..." Agradess shrugged and watched as Terra bolted up so she was standing.

"How'd you know?! Just who are you?! Let me guess, since you now know, you're gonna hate me too now huh?!"

Agradess sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Terra.."

"How do you even know?!"

"I used to travel around a lot," Agradess lied.

"Ok, fine i'll just lea-"

"SIT. DOWN." Agradess's eyes glowed a more fierce purple as she sent a deadly glare at Terra, who froze. There was a moment of silence where nothing happened before Agradess lost her patients. "NOW."

"Y-yes ma'am..." Terra stuttered and quickly sat back down. Agradess rolled her eyes.

"So you can't control your powers, big whoop.. It's not that bad... I'm still figuring out mine... Its not a big deal. The Titans can help you with them, you need just say so.." Agradess's gaze had softened. She'll be nice... Just this once... They sat there in silence, the only sound coming from waves washing up near them.

"It's just... I've never really been close to anyone before... Since i'm moving all the time... I don't want to get close to anyone then have them leave me..."

"I know..." Agradess quietly murmured. "Sometimes you just need someone you can trust... Someone you can rely on."

There was a moment of silence before Terra broke it, "Do you have anyone?"

Agradess paused, "No... Not anymore..."

Terra glanced at her, "What happened?"

It was a while before Agradess answered, forcing her voice to be unemotional, "They died... Protecting me..." She knew Terra was about to say something else when a distant voice called out behind them.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled. "Hey you out here?" Agradess grunted as she stood.

"Well... That's my cue... I'm going now.. See yah later short stuff..." She spread her wings.

"Hey, i'm not that short!" Terra growled. Agradess only arched an eyebrow at her before soaring up into the sky, blending in with the night and quietly gliding along with the wind towards her nest. The night was getting colder, and with every breath, the cold nipped at Agradess's throat, making it slightly raw. She landed in her nest with a quiet thump and looked around. Something was off. She turned around to see the gleaming eye of Slade in the shadows.

"Yes, Slade? What is it?" Agradess growled. Slade walked forward and into the moonlit circle that Agradess was standing in from the hole in the roof.

"Im asking you nicely not to interfere with my future apprentice..." Slade's voice sounded slightly annoyed.

Agradess smirked, crossing her arms, "Oh? SO sorry for beginning to sway Terra away from the path of evil... But Slade, just think... This apprenticeship might just fail too... Believe me, i actually don't know.." She shrugged casually. "Your other apprenticeships didn't turn out so good... And i'm not just talking about the one with Robin..." Agradess's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. She looked at Slade, and her blood froze.

His eye had slightly widened before narrowing in absolute fury. Agradess's mouth hung open but closed again, and she forced her lip not to tremble. Wrong choice of words. What a stupid thing to say! "S-slade... I am SO sorry I-" She was cut off as he rushed at her with a frightening inhuman speed. She let out a squeak before spinning around and taking flight as fast as she could out of the hole. Just as she flew out, she felt an extremely heavy weight on her leg before she was thrown harshly onto the roof.

She groaned as she slammed her head onto it. Almost immediately she felt blood trickle down the side of her head, but she shook the blurriness away from her eyes and scrambled up, stumbling slightly since she was so disoriented. She took in a quick breath when she saw the angry Slade stalking towards her.

"You're going to regret ever saying that..."

* * *

**OH JEEZ I AM PUMPED FOR NEXT CHAPTER! YAHHAH! btw, since i never went into Agradess's past, that's what next chapter is :D be ready! its gonna be gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood ! XD sorry im hyper from lack of sleep... weird huh? WELL REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV!**

**~WOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KAMICHI**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok i is now getting tired... BUT here yah go! ^_^ the chapter of Agradess's past! whoop! I highly suggest listening to moving, sad music while reading this.. it sets the mood :P **

* * *

Agradess was trying her best to escape the brutal hands of Slade, but every attempt she made was futile. They'd moved from roof to roof, each time Agradess tried flying away, Slade would grab her and throw her to another one. Her head was throbbing so badly that she couldn't see straight at all, making her more vulnerable. She suddenly dodged another punch from the mercenary, but wasn't so lucky as he elbowed her harshly in the stomach. She coughed and blood trickled down her chin.

She'd even tried to apologize to Slade for mentioning the death of Slade's son, Grant, who was somewhat of an apprentice when he was alive. But of course, he didn't listen, and kept beating her. In her opinion, she deserved it. It just slipped out, and it was her fault. You don't mention someone's dead kid so casually like that, its just not right!

Agradess found an opening in Slade's attack and took it, flying at top speed over the rooftops of Jump City. With her blurry vision, she could only stay low, and could really see much. She saw a fairly large alleyway up ahead, and thought that if she could dive down there and fly out into the street, maybe, just maybe, she could lose Slade for a while.

Just as she got to it, she tucked in her wings and dived into it. It seemed her plan might of worked, until Agradess felt something very heavy land on her back. She grunted and was sent spiraling to the dirty alleyway ground. Slade stood at the entrance to the alleyway, the other end being a dead end, while Agradess clumsily got on her hands and knees, gasping for air. She bared her teeth at the blurry figure of Slade and lunged forward, glowing purple again with her Blessed Haunt.

Slade tried to dodge to the side, but Agradess sharply turned also and flew right into his chest. He growled as his body froze, but much to Agradess's surprise, he resisted full control. His body was tensed as he twitched now and then, his one eye fluctuating from purple to his normal blue/grey. Suddenly, images began to flash in front of Agradess's vision. 'DAMMIT!' She shrieked in her mind. She had accidentally tapped into his memories when they were fighting for control. Horrifying images flashed like a broken movie clip and she tried to stop them.

Suddenly Agradess was thrown out of Slade by just his willpower alone, though she hardly noticed. The images were still flickering in her vision, but suddenly everything flashed white as she slammed into the brick side of a building, hitting the back of her head, hard. She starred at Slade as he began to walk towards her, and suddenly more images began to play. But these werent Slade's... They were hers...

Agradess clutched her head and shrieked, her scream filled with sorrow and pain. Hot salty tears were already flowing freely down her cheeks from her glazed eyes. She didn't notice, but Slade had paused to watch her screaming and writhing. He had a theory of what was going on. He knew Agradess had seen his memories, but when he forced her out of him (A/N: That sounds gross XD) she was still seeing them. When she hit her head, a reverse effect must of happened, and she was reliving her own. How interesting... He reached down to grab her, but as soon as he touched her, his vision went white...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

_A small girl by the age of seven with brown hair and bright blue eyes giggled as she chased around a bug. She was playing in a park of lush grass, bushes and trees lining the edges of the clearing she was in, as well as a sidewalk path beyond that. On the other side of the clearing were two other girls, who were playing with dolls and giggling together. The girl with brown hair smiled as she caught the small bug, and began to laugh when it crawled around her soft hands, tickling her._

_"Skylar, sweety, it's almost time to leave!" A woman's angle soft voice called from the pathway. The brown haired girl, Skylar looked up in that direction, letting the bug go._

_"Ok mommy, i'll be right there!" Her high pitched voice yelled back. Her gaze moved over to the two girls and she smiled. Running over, she stood next to them. "Hey, can i play with you two?" She asked._

_The two girls looked at each other before looking at Skylar, "No way, you're weird... You play with bugs.." Skylar frowned before running off, towards her mother. She was a soft featured woman, with light, long blond hair and blue eyes, butterfly clips in her hair. She was holding onto a stroller, which held Skylar's newborn baby sister, just a month old. Her mom knelt down and brought Skylar closer as she began to cry._

_"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked, wiping away her tears._

_"T-those girls called me weird... Mommy, am i weird?" She hiccuped, her eyes red and puffy._

_"Of course you are, Skylar," Her mother smiled. "But everyone is... You're just a good kind of weird. And its very rare to have someone who's the good kind of weird. It means you're special..."_

_Skylar sniffed, "Mommy, how do you know i'm good weird?"_

_Her mother laughed softly, "Mother's intuition! Plus, i can tell... I can see it in the way you act every day... You impress me every day, honey... Never change..." She kissed the girl on the forehead._

The scene changed...

_Skylar was sitting on a man's lap, most likely her father's, in a small but cozy living room. They were sitting in a leather chair, and her father's arms were tightly wrapped around Skylar, holding her close to him as he slightly rocked back and forth. He was also cradling the now one year old baby, who they named Iris. In the other room, screams and loud crashes were sounding and echoing through the house._

_"Daddy?" Skylar asked, her big blue eyes looking at her father._

_"Yes, Skylar?" Her father's deep voice was soft and gentle._

_"Who are those people who are getting Mommy?" She asked._

_Her father seemed to choke back a quiet sob, but he had to be strong, for his children, "They are men who are here to take mommy away."_

_"Why are they taking her?"_

_"Because, sweetie, she's sad.."_

_"Why?"_

_Her father held Skylar closer, "Because... You were going to have a new little brother... But he..." They watched as the big men in blue dragged the screaming and crying woman out of the house._

_"Where is mommy going?"_

_"She's going somewhere for sad people... She'll be happy there.. We'll get to see her... And when she's all better, she can come back home... And we can be together, and go on picnics, and go to the park.."_

Again it changed...

_Skylar sat in a dull grey room at a metal table, a big man in white standing behind her.. The door across the room opened, and another man in white came in, followed by Skylar's mother._

_"Mommy!" Skylar squealed, jumping out of the seat, and running over to her mother, who knelt down and held Skylar close to her._

_"Oh Skylar... I've missed you so much, baby..." She held onto Skylar for as long as she could before they pulled away. "How is daddy? And Iris?"_

_"Daddy is happy.. He said he's sorry he couldn't come today, but he had to watch Iris... She started preschool last week..."_

_"T-that's wonderful sweetie... How have you been? Are you staying strong? Doing well in school?"_

_Skylar smiled widely, "Ive been great! I got an A in reading yesterday. The teacher gave me a sticker!"_

_"That's great.. S-skylar... How is John?" Her mother's bottom lip quivered, and her grip on Skylar's shoulders tightened._

_Skylar tipped her head, "Mommy, who's John?" Her mother suddenly let out a loud sob, her grip tightening even more on Skylar's shoulders. "Mommy, you're hurting me..." Suddenly Skylar was being pulled away from her mom and held in someone's arms while her mom was being dragged away kicking and screaming, much like a child. "MOMMY!" Skylar screamed after her._

Again...

_Now, Skylar looked to be eleven years old. She and her little sister, who was about six or five, as standing next to her, holding her hand. They were both standing behind the doorway looking into the kitchen. There, her father was hunched over, his head in his hands, vodka and beer bottles scattered everywhere. He grabbed a new one and opened it before drinking it from the bottle._

_"Dad... What are you doing?" Skylar asked quietly._

_Her dad grumbled something, "Skylar, take your sister and go to bed..."_

_"But dad, we-" She was cut off as her father chucked the bottle towards them, missing terribly but still the bottle shattered upon hitting the wall._

_"I SAID GO TO BED!" Her father bellowed, Skylar screamed and quickly pulled the crying Iris up the stairs and down the hall. She ran into their shared room and locked the door. That night, Skylar held Iris in her arms as they sat in the corner together._

Again...

_Now Skylar looked to be thirteen, in the eighth grade. And it couldn't be any worse... She was getting her things out of her locker when her locker was slammed closed and she was pushed to the floor. A group of snooty girls laughed stupidly next to her and she quietly started picking up her things._

_"Ha! You're such a pussy, Sky! Can't fend for yourself huh? Idiot..." They laughed again, and Skylar just looked down in shame. "So, how's your mentally insane mom, huh? Still in the institution? What about your drunken dad? Bring home another slut last night? Oh, and what about your little sister? Getting influenced by your parents maybe? Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if sh-" The girl talking was cut off when Skylar tackled her._

_"LEAVE MY SISTER OUT OF THIS! AS WELL AS MY MOM! JUST SHUT UP!" She punched the girl in the face and kept punching her, all that pent up anger she'd been holding in exploding out. She only noticed she was being pulled away when someone started screaming her name. Next thing she knew, she was sitting in the headmaster's office while her father and the headmaster talked. She zoned out befor she was being led by her dad to the car. As soon as they were in, Skylar let out a cry when her head connected with the inside of the car door, her father's hand pressed hard against the other side of her head._

_"I swear, you little son of a bitch, you are gonna regret getting into trouble today..." Her father growled. "NEVER do that again, YOU HEAR?!" When Skylar didn't respond, he hit her head again, making her whimper, "ALRIGHT?!" Skylar painfully nodded. That night, after a brutal beating, Skylar sorely walked into the living room. Her father had taken up beating her whenever he was drunk, and made her swear not to tell. Thank god her sister never got hurt. She made her dad swear not to hurt Iris and instead only hurt Skylar. It hurt, but she was just glad Iris was ok._

_She sat on the couch and Iris sat in her lap, "Look Iris, Teen Titans is on..."_

_The girl happily bounced in her lap, "Yay!" They turned it on just as the theme song started playing. And as always, they started singing along._

_"When there's trouble you know who to call... Teen Titans! From their tower, they can see it all... Teen Titans! When there's evil on the attack. You can rest knowing they got your back. 'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol... Teen Titans go!" As they sung, Skylar couldn't help but wonder... Where were the Titans when she needed them so badly?_

It changed again, it was almost like a TV show...

_Skylar was still in middle school, and she sighed as she walked out of the school and down the steps. She looked up to look for her dad's car when she froze when she saw someone. Her mother was standing there, in a knee length white dress with white flats, her hair shining with her old butterfly hair clips, holding Iris's hand. She was smiling happily at Iris._

_"M-mom?" Skylar asked in disbelief._

_"Yes, sweetheart, its me! I'm finally out... We can be together again..." Skylar dropped her backpack and sprinted over to her mom, who gently knelt down and held Skylar tightly, along with Iris. Skylar couldn't help the tears flowing down her face._

_"I missed you so much mom..."_

_"I missed you too sweetie..."_

It changed...

_Skylar and Iris were both sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal when there was a loud bang coming from down the hall. Both looked up in surprise as their mom came stumbling down the stairs. Both girls jumped up and ran over to her._

_"Mommy, what's wrong?!" Iris gasped._

_"It's nothing sweethearts... Quickly, come with me, we have to leave... Quick! To the car!" She ushered them out to the van and they climbed in, both girls in the back while their mom scrambled to get the car started. Her hands shakily looked for the right key, and her face was turning red with frustration. Finally she found the right one and shakily put it into the ignition. As soon the car started, she sped out of the driveway and out onto the road. She was going too fast, and Skylar held Iris's and a little tighter._

_They got onto the highway and their mom sped up the car even more. As they were racing down the highway, their mom looked away from the road and started to frantically go through her purse. A car honked in front of the, and the mom swerved to avoid it and get back onto her side._

_"Mom why are we going so fast?!" Skylar cried._

_"Y-your father's angry ok?! We needed to get away from the house for now... So just sit back and it will be fine i promise..." She finally got what she was looking for in her purse, an orange pill bottle, but once she found it was empty, she threw it harshly away. "Shit shit shit..." She silently cursed. She was still looking down when she unknowingly swerved onto the other side of the road again, right in front of an oncoming tractor trailer._

_"MOM THE ROAD!" Skylar shrieked, but it was too late. Her mother's head snapped up just in time to see it. Things seemed to slow down. Skylar watched as her mother quickly scrambled to get into the back seat and wrapped her arms around Skylar just as the car and truck hit each other. Skylar couldn't block out Iris's scream as she was thrown forward, up, down, and sideways, just as she and her mom were. But what she really couldn't forget was how eerily quiet it was once everything stilled. Everything hurt. Skylar was clutching onto her mom for dear life, and when her mom moved slightly, it was then that Skylar realized something wet, hot, and sticky was soaking into her shirt. She looked over painfully and let out a scream._

_Iris's body was hardly recognizable anymore. Her limbs were twisted so many different ways, and she was so cut up and mangled. Blood was everywhere. The windows of the car were all broken, some of the glass was imbedded in Skylar's arm and side. The van was dented, and Skylar could barely see the airbags in the front of the car because it was so crushed. Then Skylar looked at her mom._

_"M-mommy..." Skylar sobbed, her face tightening up in sadness. Her mother was still holding her, but Skylar could clearly see part of the car sticking through her mother's chest. Her mom was also covered in blood and scratches from glass. But despite that, she smiled at Skylar._

_"Shh... Don't cry, love... It'll be alright..." She whispered, her voice weak. Slowly, painfully, Skylar's mom lifted her arm to wipe away a stray tear. "I'll be fine Skylar... I'll be with Iris.. We'll be happy together..." She choked as more blood pooled out of her mouth._

_"Mommy don't go..." Skylar sobbed. "Don't leave me with Dad... He hurts me..." Overwhelming sadness swept over Skylar as she watched her mother's eyes start to droop._

_"Hush Skylar... It'll be just fine... Tell someone... And you'll be taken away from him.. And you'll be happy again... Everyone will be happy again... And before you know it.. We'll all be together... We'll be so happy... We can do everything together again... Like go to the park, just how you like it..."_

_"That's what dad said when you went away... We never did, mommy..."_

_The blond woman with bright blue eyes weakly smiled at her daughter, "I love you..." Her eyes glazed over and she went limp._

_"MOMMY NO!"_

Slade had watched it all. When he blinked, he was back in the alleyway. Not a second seemed to have passed, but for him it seemed like days. He stumbled back slightly and leaned against a wall, images still flickering now and then._ Hurt, Beaten, Torture,Cutting, Fights... Rape..._ Skylar had never told anyone about her dad, someone had figured it out, and she was sent to a new family... Finally the images stopped, and Slade resisted the urge to hold his aching head. He looked over at Agrade- Skylar to see her on her side, her eyes glazed with an absolutely broken look on her face, tears still streaming across her face. She would twitch from time to time, then start mumbling incoherently before falling silent again. Slade would like to use most of that information to his advantage, but even he, Deathstroke the Terminator, wasn't that cruel. He knew what losing loved ones felt like.

He looked once more at her before reaching into her pocket and grabbing the Titan's communicator. He pressed a button and a red light began flashing and he put the communicator down. 'Interesting...' He thought, before running off.

* * *

**I was sort of getting emotional while typing this.. whether it effects you the way i did, who knows? C: Review, Follow, and Fav! see you in a little bit!**

**~Kamichi**


	15. Chapter 15

**SHORT CHAPTER ALERT! But oh well... most short chapters are just there for informational matters and sometimes fillers :3 But i hate fillers, so dont expect them from me.. anywho... READ! READ! AHAHAHA!**

* * *

Robin ran into the Titans living room to see the rest of them in there already, including Terra. The alarms had woken everyone up. Everything was flashing a slight red color as beeping filtered through the tower. Robin kept running forward until he was next to the others. Cyborg was typing something on the computer.

"What's going on? Is there a crime?" Robin asked urgently. Cyborg frowned and looked back at the others.

"No... It's Agradess... She signaled us on her communicator about an hour ago..."

"Oh no... Is Friend Agradess alright? Where is she?" Starfire held her hands up to her chest in worry.

Raven looked at the computer screen, "It says that her communicator hasn't moved since it signaled us... It's in some alleyway about a mile from here in the city."

"If her communicator hasn't moved since then..." Beast Boy trailed off, looking down,

"It either means that she accidently dropped it, or she's injured..." Robin finished. "Titans, go! We need to find her!" They all ran out of the room, but Robin stopped when he saw Terra still standing there.

"Should i come too?" She nervously asked.

"Yes, if Agradess is really in trouble, we need all the help we can get.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

The Titans were frantically looking everywhere. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven had all taken to the skies to get a hawk eyed view to try and find their friend while Cyborg and Terra had gone on foot, looking in every alley they could see. Robin was racing along the streets on his motorcycle. But still, none of them could find anything. Most of them silently cursed Agradess's choice in uniform. At this time of night, she would be blending perfectly in the shadows. The weather wasn't helping much either. In this time of winter, the temperatures were dropping like a deadman, and each Titan could see their breath.

Terra was running down a sidewalk, carefully avoiding people when she looked in a fairly large alleyway. It was pitch black, and it sort of creeped her out. But suddenly she saw a small red light flashing in the far back.

She took a step forward, "Agradess?" She kept her voice low. There was no reply. Quickly, she took out her small flashlight she kept in her pocket and shone it into the alleyway. She walked forward farther into it so she could see the back and she froze. In the far corner, a pathetically small figure was lying on their side, a Titan's communicator lying right in front of them.

Terra recognized who it was immediately. "Agradess!" She shouted, running forward and crouching down in front of the winged girl. Blood had dried in streams down her face, coming from gashes on her head. One on the back of her head looked the worst, and blood was still seeping down, creating a small pool of it. Agradess's eyes were staring dully forward at nothing, glazed over, and eyelids drooping. Her breathing was deathly shallow, and Terra would've thought she was dead if it wasn't for Agradess suddenly twitching then shivering, mumbling something quietly, before falling still again. Her arms were stretched out in front of her, and her knees had been brought up to her chest, but once on her side it seemed they fell away from her. She was white as a sheet, bags under her eyes, and her lips were a light shade of blue. To say the least, she looked like hell.

She didn't seem to even know Terra was there, even when Terra shook her shoulder.

"Agradess! Agradess say something!" Terra said frantically, gently shaking Agradess a little harder. She stopped when Agradess's eyes slowly slid up to look at her. Terra looked at her and was about to say something when Agradess groaned and shut her eyes tightly, curling tighter into herself. Quickly, Terra grabbed Agradess's communicator and flipped it open. She was connected to the closest Titan, which just happened to be Robin.

"Agradess? No, Terra, where are you?" Robin asked, his voice slightly muffled by his helmet.

"I-i found Agradess... She doesn't look too good, you guys gotta hurry!" She stressed.

"Alright, we're on our way!"

It wasn't long until Robin had sped into the front part of the alleyway, his headlights illuminating everything. Quickly he jumped off and threw off his helmet before sprinting over to Agradess and Terra. Cyborg came running in after him, and Beast Boy as a bloodhound right behind him. Starfire came zooming in at top speed, and Raven last. Robin knelt beside Terra, and Raven sat beside him, looking at Agradess with an unemotional face, though you could barely see her eyes slightly widen.

"Dude, what happened?!" BB gasped.

"I dunno, i just found her like this... She's not responding either..." Terra stood up and backed up, rubbing the side of her arm nervously. Beast Boy walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is the matter with her?" Starfire asked.

"Her head injuries don't seem very severe except the one in the back... But she seems to be experiencing some sort of mental-" She was cut off when a ragged breath shook Agradess.

"Why... Why'd you let him hurt me?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and she wasn't even looking at the Titans, making them wonder if she was talking to them or herself.

"Agradess, who hurt you?" Robin leaned forward a little.

"Y... You never came when i needed you... You let him beat me.." Fresh tears were streaming down her face.

"Who?" Raven asked, frowning.

"And now... You let him see my memories... He got into my head..." She shivered. This time, when she addressed him it seemed she was referring to someone else than previously.

"Agradess, WHO are you talking about?" Robin stressed, placing a hand on her shoulder. At the sudden touch, Agradess visibly flinched, and Robin realized how cold her skin was. Agradess sucked in another ragged breath.

Raven put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Robin, enough questions. Right now we need to get her back to the tower.." The boy wonder nodded. "Cyborg, can you pick her up?" Raven stood along with Robin, giving the robot man some space. He nodded and bent down to pick Agradess up, but she weakly tried to push him away by putting her hands on his chest.

"No... Please don't..." She pleaded. Cyborg backed up, surprised.

Raven's eyes narrowed, "She must think you're someone else... Starfire?" The Tamaranian nodded and flew down and gently picked Agradess up. Thankfully this time, she didn't protest and hung limply in Star's arms, her limbs dangling as well as her wings and tail. She whined quietly.

"Do not worry, friend. We will help.." Starfire soothed, and the Titans quickly raced back to the tower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Raven finished healing Agradess's head and looked at her from the side of the medical bed. No one else was in the room. Raven had finally gotten Agradess to fall asleep after using her powers to calm her down. What had happened, she didn't know, and almost didn't want to know. She knew Agradess was incredibly strong willed and hot headed, so letting herself be in this weak of a state must've meant something bad happened. Very bad.

During the time Raven was healing Agradess, she would sometimes wake up, mumble something, then fall back asleep. Sometimes it was just broken up words, and sometimes it was like she walk talking to someone. One of them disturbed Raven slightly.

"I know..." She had mumbled.

"Know what?" Raven paused from her healing, looking down at Agradess.

"I know how he feels... Losing..." Her voice went quiet and Raven couldn't hear what she said next before she fell asleep again.

Something definitely had happened, but for once, Raven didn't feel comfortable asking. She felt like it wasn't her business. Normally, she wouldn't care, but this seemed almost too personal. She just hoped Agradess would come out of it as the same person...

* * *

**Ive been doing a lot of face painting lately.. Not like circus paint or anything, but like, creepy, rocker paint :D its pretty awesome... If anyone wants to see, just let me know, ill take a pic... And if anyone wants a tutorial ill make a vid... You get to hear my voice XD just a warning, it sounds SO weird on video.. And if anyone wants a video of anything else just say (No pervertedness :I) i mean like, random crap.. like following my cat around XD i dunno, just cuz, but anyway, see yah later! Review, Follow, and Fav! :)**

**~Your local rocker chick, Kamichi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Woo, another chapter! XD Here we go guys, but before anything else, i would like to thank Blackandwhiteangle13 for helping me out with some stuff... MWAHAHA... we are devising a plan of EPICNESS.. i think? lol XD**

**Vamp4eva: OH! Thanks! I am really happy that im viewed better than some of my favorite books too :) gotta love harry potter! And on your story, i reviewed, and i dont see anything wrong with it yet.. Its really good :D keep it up woman! i expect greatness out of my star pupil! XD lol**

**Lilysash97: hmmm... I like Desi... :P **

* * *

It was another three days until Agradess was let out of the infirmary. She was back to being her normal, hot headed, sarcastic self, but at times, they could see the faraway look in her eyes, and some hesitation when asked a question. Terra was still around, and was getting more comfortable with the Titans now that they had convinced her to stay with them a little bit longer.

Currently, they were all in the living room, Beast Boy playing video games with Terra, Cyborg making something in the kitchen, Robin talking with Starfire, and Raven and Agradess sitting at the table talking quietly while both drinking tea. It was fairly peaceful, to say the least.

"WOO! I WIN!" Terra cheered, throwing her hands up into the air as the words GAME WINNER flashed on the screen.

"Oh maaaan!" Beast Boy whined, dropping his controller and hunching over. "How do you keep winning?!"

Terra smirked, "Maybe you just suck at this game..." Beast Boy was about to retort when Raven sent a death glare at him.

"Will you two quiet down? We can barely hear ourselves think over here!" She growled. Beast Boy nervously laughed and they restarted the game. Agradess gave a small smile before sipping her tea and going back to their conversation, only to be interrupted again when Cyborg dropped something in the kitchen.

He nervously peaked his head over the side of the counter, "Heh... My bad.." Raven was seething but quickly hid her emotions. Suddenly the alarms screamed, and all the Titan's jumped up. Raven quickly flew over to the computer and typed something in, and instantly, a picture of Slade appeared on the monitor.

"Slade... He's back..." Robin growled, glaring at the computer as if just looking at it hard enough it would burst into flames.

"Slade?" Agradess heard Terra ask. Agradess was still at the table, casually drinking her tea and reading from a book Raven let her borrow. She knew what was going to happen, why stress about it? The last thing Agradess needed was stress.. Like before, she had locked away her memories again, but she still felt sensitive.

"Bad guy.." Beast Boy informed Terra. "Like... REALLY bad..." Robin typed in a few more things before the screen changed, showing a map of Jump City. The picture of Slade was pointing to somewhere.

"We've got a fix on his location! Titan's go!" The five of them ran out of the room, leaving Agradess and Terra alone.

"Hey... Aren't you going?" Terra asked quietly.

Agradess raised an eyebrow and looked up from the book, "Of course... I'm just a bit slow... Plus, i was waiting for you to go first... I don't follow age before beauty.."

Terra rubbed her arm nervously, "I.. I don't want to go, really... I think its better off if I stay.."

Agradess stood up, setting down the book and the now empty cup, "And why ever not?"

"You saw me during training! And you even said you knew, I still can't control my powers!"

Agradess brushed the stray hairs away from her face, "Must i repeat myself, Terra? Big. Whoop. Neither can I. No one has perfect mastery over their powers and skills. Nothing's perfect.."

Terra forced herself not to flinch at Agradess's tone, "Yeah but... What if something bad happens?"

"Nothing will... And if it does, i'll come along and knock some sense into you... Now are you going or do i have to carry you?" Terra was still looking down, her shoulders hunched. Agradess shrugged, "Suit yourself, short stuff..." She suddenly wrapped an arm around Terra's waist and lugged her over her shoulder, making sure not to hit Terra with her wing.

"Hey! Put me down!" Terra protested, kicking her legs, but stopped when Agradess smacked Terra's head.

"No, now hush up until we get there!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

"Titan's go!" Agradess and Terra heard Robin yell up ahead. Agradess was still holding onto Terra to make things faster, but dropped her once they got into the mine clearing.

"Ok, ok we're here..." Agradess rolled her eyes as everyone started to engage in fighting. She pushed Terra forward. "Get your butt into action, girly! You're gonna get fried just standing there!"

"Alright, I'm going!" Terra put on her goggles and flew up on a boulder. "You boys ready to rock?" (A/N: haaaa.. I see what you did there :P ) Agradess snorted and rolled her eyes before flying up into action. She knocked down Slade bot after Slade bot as the others did the same. She dodged all the lasers shot at her and used her bow to strike them down, deciding not to use her arrows in just a closed space. She looked over at the others when she had the chance. They were doing ok. Though Terra was tackled to the floor by about five Slade Bots, Beast Boy came to her aid. And of course, just like in the show, Terra accidently made the rocks fall on top of him.

Everyone froze as they looked wide eyed at Terra, except Agradess, who smacked her forehead. Terra began to back up, her eyes wide with fear. Agradess broke the silence.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! There are still robots trying to kill you, if you didn't notice!" Her booming voice echoed around the mine, and the Titans snapped out of it and ran to move the rocks. Agradess flew past them and after Terra who had already run off. It didn't take long for her to find the girl, sitting, leaning against a wall with her knees up to her chest.

"Why can't i do this?" Terra asked herself, looking at her hands.

Agradess landed in front of her, "At Least you did SOMETHING..."

Terra glared up at her, "I hurt Beast Boy! He could be dead for all we know!" She shouted.

Agradess's hard gaze didn't waver as she crossed her arms, "He's alive and well... And as for your powers, did you not see yourself fighting those robots? You did excellent at defending yourself and the others, you just need to see that!"

Terra stood up, "But what if i accidently bring down the whole mine next time?! Then what?!"

"That's not gonna happen! But it will if you keep doubting yourself!" Agradess smacked the side of Terra's head.

The blond girl rubbed her head with a frown, "What was that for?"

"I told you i would knock some sense into you if you lost control..." Agradess shrugged. They both paused and looked down the mine shaft as they heard footsteps. A shadowed figure ran across the opening, their shining armor glinting off whatever light there was.

"Slade..." Terra growled, her eyes narrowing. She looked over at Agradess, who was frowning deeply.

"Let's go get him... But keep back, and don't do anything unless i tell you to," Agradess stressed.

"Don't treat me like a kid! I can do whatever i feel is right!"

Suddenly the air around Agradess grew cold, and Terra shrunk down under her fierce glare, "Terra, this is no time for foolishness. I've dealt with Slade like no one has before, I know EXACTLY what he's capable of... Once he figures out your weakness, he can use everything and anything to his advantage and bring you down. Either you listen to me and live to tell the tale, or you don't, and run right into a trap and get yourself killed!" Terra was silent, looking at Agradess with wide eyes. Agradess's gaze softened and she sighed, "Im sorry, it's just he's REALLY dangerous, so i was just warning you.."

"It's ok... Let's go..." The two girls sprinted after the mercenary. They began to catch up and Agradess pointed ahead of Slade.

"Hurry, Terra, knock down the rocks in front of him so he can't go any further!" Terra did as she was told, and Slade slid to a stop and faced the girls. Agradess's face was unemotional while Terra was smirking in triumph.

"Looks like we got you!" She boasted, and Agradess's stone face fell away as she rolled her eyes, brushing the extra strands of hair out of her face. She did that a lot. To her they were annoying and tickled her face.

"Actually Terra.." Slade ran forward and jumped in between the two girls. He looked at Agradess before tripping Terra and throwing a bomb up onto the ceiling. As it blew up, Agradess gasped as Slade kicked her backwards and out of the way of the falling rocks. As the earth settled, Agradess cursed herself and tried moving the rocks. They wouldn't budge, even with her strength. She still couldn't risk her arrows, for the mine might collapse.

"TERRA! Whatever happens, don't listen to anything he says! Do you hear me?! ANYTHING!" There was no response. Once again she felt helpless as she stood there alone, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

* * *

**Woopady ding dong day! XD getting serious now XD anyway, i gotta go, my cat is chewing on my big toe, so i guess she wants me to do something :P Review, Follow, and Fav!**

**~Kamichi and her bleeding toe**


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry guys, this is SO late, but i hope i made up for that with the length of this... I think its long? I dunno :/ Oh well! the reason i didnt update yesterday is because i went to go see World War Z... stupidest movie ever, I HATE ZOMBIES... grr.. TOO BAD SO SAD! XD lol**

**Lilysash97: I know right? Slade SERIOUSLY needs to go to the bahamas or something to chill out... XD and yes, i did get a bandade.. they've got kitties on them OwO**

**Vamp4eva: im sorry i made you cry DX even if they were tears of joy... :) Really its a good story so far, i love it**

* * *

Agradess clenched her fists against the rocks as she felt rumbles and heard muffled yells coming from the other side of the rock wall. She was so pissed with herself because she could do anything. She tried budging through the rocks again, but yelled in aggravation when they still didn't move.

"Terra, don't listen to him! He's lying to you, whatever he's saying!" She yelled again, hoping the stupid girl would hear her. She didn't know why she was so desperate to keep Terra on the side of good. Maybe it was because she cared a little for her, somewhere deep in a dusty dark corner of her heart. The other side was eerily quiet all of a sudden. Agradess pressed herself against the rocks and closed her eyes. She had no idea what she was doing, just what her instincts were telling her to do. She relaxed herself and focused on slowing her breathing.

All of a sudden, her ears picked up everything... She could hear what they were saying, she could hear the Titan's breathing from the other side of the mine, she could hear Beast Boy burrowing closer and closer, heck, she could even hear everyone's heartbeats. She could feel the rocks her hands were on. Literally, she could feel the vibrations of everything that normal people would never notice. She risked opening her eyes, and was surprised. Even in the dark mine, every color seemed to pop out. Agradess could see every detail, specks of dust floating in the air, dents in the rocks, old footprints in the dirt floor. Her senses... Were amazing...

But Agradess needed to focus if she wanted to keep this up, that much she knew. She focused on just Slade and Terra, and their voices came to her like they were right next to her.

"The Titans took me in... Gave me a home..." Terra was saying, her voice sounding small and confused.

"And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll kick you out... They'll hate you and send you away... Just like everyone else.." Slade growled.

"But... Beast Boy..." Terra trailed off. Agradess could almost see the look of despair on her face.

"Can't keep his mouth shut... He'll spill it all out one day, and they'll turn on you..."

Terra let out an angry growl, "He promised..." But she suddenly gasped. "But what about Agradess? She.. She already knew.."

"She has her own secrets to keep too... You can't always trust her... You said it yourself, she looks more villain than hero..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Terra screamed, and Agradess could feel the rocks move and shift, but she was hardly paying attention anymore. She was even more pissed than before. Terra was so stupid for believing him! Why couldn't she see he was lying, it was so obvious even a squirrel could figure it out!

She stepped back, and her senses went back to normal, "That's it..." She walked back far enough and made her wings propel her forward faster than she'd gone before. As she neared the rock wall, she covered her face and braced for impact. It was less painful than she expected. She slammed through the rocks and landed on her feet on the other side, just behind Slade. She shook the rubble off herself and scowled as she watched Terra float up into the air as rocks and parts of the mine flew around and were destroyed. Slade looked back to glance at her before turning back to Terra.

"I'll be waiting..." He turned and walked past Agradess and through the hole she made. "As for you, i'll see you some time later, Skylar.." Agradess turned back to him to growl a retort, only to find him gone. She turned back to Terra and walked towards her, shielding her face from flying rocks and dust. Terra was screaming, holding her head, as she floated in the air in the raging torrent of earth.

Agradess turned again as she saw the ground near her move, and a small green animal popped up. Beast Boy ran up next to Agradess and changed to his human form.

"What did you do?!" He shouted, yelling over the rumbling of the rocks.

Agradess glared at him, "I didn't do anything! What makes you think i did?!"

BB pointed at Terra, "You were the only one with her!"

Agradess harshly shoved Beast Boy forward towards the girl, "Just shut up and go help her already!" Beast Boy sent a quick glare back at Agradess before running up to Terra. Agradess didn't stick around to watch and stormed off down the mine tunnels. She made it into the main part where the Titans were finishing up and kept angrily stalking towards the exit. The four in there looked over at her.

"Hey, Agradess, did you find the two love birds?" Cyborg joked, fixing something on his arm that a robot damaged.

"Of course i did..." Agradess growled, not slowing down or even looking at any of them. They were surprised at the sudden change in her attitude.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Robin ran up and began to walk behind her. "Did something happen back there?"

"No. Now goodnight, i'm going back to my nest.." She spread her wings and flew off into the night, immediately blending in with the shadows and leaving behind a speechless Robin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Agradess huffed as she tried to cool down her anger by flying around the city some before actually returning to the warehouse. But so far, it wasn't helping. Why couldn't Terra listen to her? Why couldn't ANYONE listen to her?! She felt like she couldn't trust anyone because they didn't even listen to her. Raven so far was the only exception. Beast Boy had completely forgotten about her ever since Terra came around. She and Cyborg were never really too close to begin with. Starfire was seemingly growing distant, god knows why. And Robin was constantly seemingly trying to get Agradess's attention, and it was just down right annoying.

Sighing, Agradess flapped her wings and increased her speed slightly, only to suddenly dodge an oncoming building. God, she really had to work on that! She narrowed her eyes as an idea came to her head. Closing her eyes, she relaxed again and slowed her breathing as her senses expanded again. She could hear every car below her, every person's conversation and their heartbeats. She could hear distant airplanes up above her, and hear birds fly by a few blocks over. She focused on anything in front of her just as she heard something rushing towards her. She banked left and opened her eyes to see it was a building. It worked!

With her mood slightly lifted, and Agradess glided over to the pier and landed with a soft thump onto the floor. She folded her wings behind her and sat on a nearby crate. Slowly, she pulled off her quiver and bow and set them beside her. She yawned and was about to go to her 'bed' when footsteps echoed around her, revealing Slade just a moment before he stepped out of the shadows in front of her. Out of a sudden rush of fear that they might fight again, and her getting beaten, she let out a gasp and fell back off the crate, trying desperately to scramble away from him.

Slade merely stood there with his hands behind his back, "Tired, Skylar?" He chuckled. "I would be too considering the events happening recently.."

Agradess shakily stood, "Well, yeah, i'm getting tired of all the drama. I'm only human.."

"Ah, but you're not... Not anymore... Not in this world.." Slade motioned to Agradess's wings. She looked away and hunched her shoulders.

"What is it you want, Slade? Why do you keep talking to me?" Agradess decided now was the time to find out just what he was up to.

"Can i not talk to anyone anymore?" Slade tipped his head.

Agradess growled in aggravation, "You know what i mean!"

"Because, Skylar... I feel that we would make the perfect duo.." Slade walked towards Agradess, who arched an eyebrow.

"Duo? You mean like partners? Like the whole Batman/Robin type thing?"

"You could say that, yes."

A scowl settled on Agradess's face as she crossed her arms, "Yeah right, this is just another scheme to get yourself another apprentice, because you KNOW the one with Terra is going to fail miserably."

"No. Skylar, apprentices don't know their master's exact past. And master's don't know their apprentices. We understand the pain of being betrayed, beaten, and losing loved ones. Its only logical." Slade had stopped right in front of Agradess, and despite her being tall, he still towered over her.

Agradess was silent for a bit, "And what if i don't want to join you, huh? Ever think of that?"

"Give it some thought," Slade casually shrugged. "I've seen you fight. I've seen the ferocity in your eyes, behind each punch, behind each kick. With the right push, you could've easily seriously hurt Robin." When Agradess didn't say anything he continued, "You heard what Terra said, you look much more villain than hero. She's right though. Besides, you would do so much better as a villain. And you're already on that path... Killing your opponents, stealing..."

Agradess looked away, "But... What if i like being with the Titans?"

"Look at them next time you fight. You can see the fear and uncertainty on their faces whenever they see you take down an opponent. Listen to their conversations next time you're with them. They talk about you. Debating whether or not to confront you about your merciless attitude."

"How do yo-" Agradess was cut off when a loud, high pitched scream sounded from somewhere outside the warehouse. Both she and Slade looked towards the direction of the scream. It continued, and it was vaguely familiar to Agradess. She closed her eyes and focused on it.

Whoever it was's heartbeat was racing too fast for comfort, whether from fear or the extremely cold weather, Agradess didn't know. The person's breathing was sporadic and cut off at times, like they were in a tussle. There were two other people with them, both with odd, sluggish breathing and slow heartbeats. Agradess scowled again as she could smell the alcohol on them. Whoever it was that screamed let out a small whisper, barely audible.

"N-no... Let me go!" Agradess's eyes snapped open and she let out a loud gasp, stumbling backwards. She knew that voice. That annoying, arrogant, feminine voice. That stupid idiot Terra. Spinning around, Agradess sprinted over to grab up her quiver and bow before springing up and out of the warehouse through the hole in one fluid movement. She soared like a bullet over to where the fight was happening and landed on another warehouse roof to overlook it. Terra was being held in a headlock with another hand over her eyes. The other man was standing in front of them, both men having shit eating grins.

Without giving it much thought, Agradess pulled out an arrow and willed it to be just a normal one this time, which it obeyed, and she shot the man in front of Terra in the head. The next arrow that was shot landed in the wall behind the second man, but dispelled a thin wire that wrapped it around the man's throat, going so fast that it instantly sliced his throat open, all before the first man hit the ground. Quickly, Agradess flew over and put her two arrows away again before yanking Terra away from the now dead man's grip.

She was shaking like a leaf, probably from both fear and the cold. Her wide, frightened eyes spared a glance at the corpses, and she gasped and clutched onto Agradess tighter, burying her face into her jacket.

"T-they're dead..." She shakily said, her voice muffled by Agradess's clothes.

"Yeah, i know. Don't look at them," Agradess voice was flat and she wrapped a wing around the scared girl and slowly walked her back to her own warehouse. Pushing the doors open, she walked her in, closed the door, and sat her on a crate. Terra wrapped her arms around herself as Agradess knelt in front of her, looking at a bleeding gash on Terra's arm. "Why didn't you use your powers?"

Terra was still looking down and shaking madly, "I... I didn't want to lose control again... And now that all the Titan's know, they'd know it was me..." Terra trailed off as Agradess wiped away the blood with the end of her jacket. She avoided the winged girl's hard gaze as she looked at her. Suddenly Agradess put a hand on Terra's forehead, surprising her. "Agradess... What are you doing?"

"You have a small fever... You feeling ok?" Agradess was still kneeling in front of Terra, but she crossed her arms.

"Yeah i feel fine..." Terra lied, and she knew Agradess could tell. She rolled her eyes and forcefully tilted Terra's head up. Her other hand gently touched Terra's neck, just under the chin area.

"Your lymph nodes are swollen... Sit tight just for a second.. I'll be right back..." Agradess stood up and walked to the other side of the warehouse, looking through the crates with red cross symbols on them, meaning they had medical things in them. Finally she found one with some warm blankets for these situations, and walked back over to Terra. "Keep this on, make sure you stay warm.." She wrapped it around the girl before going over to her 'bed' and taking out her almost empty gallon of water and a bottle of theraflu. She took it and kept it for situations involving flu, cold, and for her, headaches. She handed the bottle to Terra along with the water.

Terra opened the pill bottle, "There's only one pill left..."

"I know, but i only have them for headaches... I don't get sick easily because i'm usually in here, with the Titans, or flying. I don't come into contact with people a lot, so i'm ok. Someone you were with lately must've had the flu, and you're getting it. So, take that, and after tonight's rest, you should be feeling better tomorrow..." She took the bottle and popped out the only pill left and handed it to Terra along with the water. Hesitantly, she took it, and finished the rest of the water.

Terra rubbed her eye, "Im tired..." Agradess sat next to Terra.

"You've had a rough night... You can sleep here if you want, so.." Agradess trailed off as she realized Terra was already asleep, her head resting on Agradess's shoulders. She fought the urge to growl in annoyance and instead begrudgingly wrapped a wing around the girl. Tonight was going to be a long night, she knew it. She also knew, that she wasn't going to be sleeping at all... Not with the sleeping girl next to her, OR the gleaming eye in the shadows.

* * *

**And there yah have it! things are getting intense! woo XD it took me the whole day to write this because i was alternating between writing this and playing Resident Evil 5 with my brother :3 love that game Oh! and another thing... If anyone wants to see my kitties go to this on Youtube: watch?v=1dDxTvHaULI ... watch?v=ZxZbBjenXDU ... yup :D sorry the screen is small, that was on my ipod touch so XP lol anyway, Review, Follow, Fav! **

**~Kamichi :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, i had dentist appointments twice today and couldnt upload anything ;~; Then we had this HUGE storm which nocked out the power :3 Well, onward! oh and Vamp4eva: why noot? my kitties are so fuzzy and lovable! D:**

* * *

Agradess was snapped out of her dozing when Terra stirred next to her. She'd stayed up all night making sure nothing happened. She'd even resorted to biting her lip to keep her awake, resulting in her lip splitting open.

Agradess dragged her tired eyes up to the hole in the roof and saw it was dawn. Terra next to her took a quick intake of breath as she woke up. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eye, letting the blanket fall off her and let Agradess's wing uncurl around her.

"Man, its hot..." She complained, wiping a little sweat off of her forehead.

Agradess cracked her back, sore from sitting in the same position for hours, "Then that means your fever broke. You'll be just fine now.. You should probably get back to the Titans now, they're probably worried sick about you. Especially Beast Boy."

Terra slowly stood up, "I can't.. They all know now that i can't control my powers."

Agradess rested her head in her hand which was sitting upon her knee, "So? Terra, really, do i have to repeat myself a third time before you can remember it?"

The girl turned to look at Agradess, "Yeah, but Beast Boy told them! He had promised me, and he lied! I can't forgive him for that!"

"Did he actually tell you, or anyone tell you at that, that he told them?" Agradess hoped this would give her some sense. Screw the plot, this was a life or death situation here!

"W-well no, but-"

"Did it ever cross your mind that the Titans may be smart enough to figure it out themselves?" Agradess's voice was laced with annoyance as she looked Terra in the eye. Terra was silent for a while before a realizing frown settled on her face.

"But... How do you know?"

"Terra, Beast Boy really likes you. You can probably see that already, but he does. He would never even think about going back on his word with you. The other Titans except you also, though some may not show it, they do. Soon enough, they are probably even going to accept you into the team, it's only a matter of time.."

Terra nervously rubbed the back of her neck and looked away, "Actually they already offered. But i ran off when Robin said he could help me with my powers."

Agradess stood up and started pushing Terra towards the door, "Then go back and apologize. Tell them you're sorry and you overreacted. Then whatever happens, happens."

"Ok, ok you can stop pushing me now!" Agradess paused and crossed her arms as Terra recomposed herself. "I'll go back, that make you happy?"

"Not in the slightest. Now go, hurry up. But no training for today or tomorrow. If you strain yourself you have a very good chance of getting the flu again, ok?"

Terra sighed and opened the door, "Yes, moooom," She joked and left, leaving Agradess alone. Suddenly a wave of tiredness swept over Agradess and she stumbled over to the nearest crate. Not even bothering to move into a more comfortable position, Agradess fell asleep sitting on the floor with her head resting on the crate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000

It had been a little over three weeks since then. Agradess didn't spend much time with the Titans anymore since they were always with Terra, but she didn't mind. Agradess and Raven were still really close. Terra was still learning how to control her powers, but with the Titan's help, she was getting the hang of it. Terra had, for some reason, begun to look at Agradess as a motherly figure. God knows why.

Currently, Agradess was sitting in her nest, working on resharpening her arrows. Lately she had gotten used to not sleeping more than two hours a night. She knew it wasn't good for her, but she always ended up working on something or just going for a fly. Suddenly her communicator went off, and without looking up from her arrow, she took the device out of her pocket and flipped it open to see Raven's face.

"Raven, what is it?" Agradess sighed, sitting herself up a little higher and rubbing her tired eyes. She felt like she could sleep a week, maybe two.

"There's a new villain here on the other side of the bay, and we need your help with it."

"Kay, be there soon.." Agradess put it back into her pocket and stood up slowly. Grabbing her arrows and bow, Agradess ignored her head pain and soared up into the day. The sun was high, so it must've been a little past lunch time. Agradess rolled her eyes, realizing she hardly got much sleep. Flapping her wings harder, Agradess sped up the pace towards where she could see some of the Titan's flashy moves and uniforms, along with some random explosions shaking nearby buildings.

As she flew up, Agradess raised an eyebrow at the criminal they were fighting. He had wings, just like hers, but they were dragon-like. He had horns, and was wearing a flashy black and gold robe with greek-looking shoes. He was holding a gun that was shooting out sonic waves, and he had the stupidest smile on his face one has ever seen.

Agradess landed on a building next to Robin and put her hands on her hips, "Ok, so who we go?"

The man looked up and struck a pose, "It is I, the great and almighty Arch Angle! Here to rid this awful world from any who are unworthy to live upon it!"

"Looks more like a cross-dresser to me.." Agradess smirked as he choked on air.

He pointed his gun at Agradess, "How dare thee insult me! Prepare yourself for the ultimate beating of-"

"Will you just shut up already.." Raven sighed from wherever she was.

"Silence! All of you! Have at thee!" He lunged forward, flying clumsily towards Beast Boy, who turned into a dinosaur and hit Arch Angle with his tail and slammed him into the ground. Cyborg blasted Arch before he could get up and sent him tumbling down the street.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, throwing a lamp post at him, which he deflected with his sonic gun.

Terra shot small rocks at him, which pelted him like small needles, making him stumble backwards, and when Robin came flying towards him aiming a kick, he flew high up into the air, now at Agradess's level. Seeing her chance, Agradess flew up right in front of him and aimed an arrow right at his head. She pulled the arrow back, smirking at his surprised expression, and was about to release it when someone yelled below her.

It was Robin, "Agradess, stop!"

"Dude, what are you thinking?!" Beast Boy yelled up at her.

Terra was looking up at her with wide eyes, "No, don't kill him!" Agradess looked down at all of them. Slade was right. She could see the fear and hesitancy in their eyes.

Arch must've used Agradess's hesitation to his advantage and shot the sonic gun at her, for the next thing Agradess realized was that she was flying through the air at breakneck speed, backwards. She tried to stop herself with her wings, but her head was spinning as she soared and she vaguely realized the buildings under her replaced by water. She plunged straight into the bay, and was surprised by how cold it was. Seriously, spring was just around the corner, it could have warmed up just a little!

Struggling against the current, she burst through the surface and quickly swam over to the shore, where she crawled up onto the sandy area, shivering, and spat up whatever water she swallowed. She slicked her hair back out of her face as she stood up. She hated being wet, especially with clothes on. It just felt weird!

Agradess looked up to see the Titans flying back over to the Tower, the ones who couldn't fly being carried. Agradess felt pretty out of it and alone, but brushed the feeling away. Though she couldn't dismiss the aching feeling rising in her chest, she shrugged. She was just distancing. She wasn't much of a Titan anymore, she figured. But she'd still help them out, even if they forgot about her.

Thunder rolled in the distance as Agradess flew over to the Tower. They were all standing on the roof talking happily and Agradess landed and gave a quick smile at them.

"Alright, lets do some quick training today guys after that battle with Arch. I think it'll do us all good," Robin smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Everyone pair up." Robin went with Starfire. (A/N: *rolls eyes*) BB went with Cyborg. And Raven was with Terra. Agradess frowned and looked at them.

"Uh, who am I with guys?" She asked, scratching her head nervously when they looked over at her.

"Well.." Beast Boy looked down and hunched his shoulders. "No one really wants to train with you.."

Agradess was taken aback, "W-what? But... Why not?"

"Man, its because you take things a little to hard. You almost killed that guy today. What if you accidently did that to one of us?" Cyborg was frowning at her.

"But i won't, I pro-"

"Sorry, Agradess, but maybe next time.." Agradess watched with wide eyes as they began to walk away. Raven and Terra paused to look back at her. Terra ran back to give her a quick hug and Raven gave a small sympathetic smile. Then Agradess was alone. Utterly alone. The oncoming storm was now upon them, and Agradess hardly even noticed when it started to pour down rain.

Slowly, Agradess turned around and flew back to her nest. She felt completely numb, whether from the cold and rain or her emotions, she didn't bother to figure out. She landed right below the hole in the roof but didn't bother to move until she heard something move in the back of her warehouse. Not caring what it was, she slowly walked and sat on a crate.

The universe must really hate her, because, due to the horrible winds, parts of the old warehouse's roof came off in small chunks, allowing even more rain to get in. One hole was just above where Agradess was sitting, causing her to get even more drenched. By now she was shivering madly, but didn't really care.

The Titans were just in bad moods right? She was trying to convice herself that they were. That maybe this was just a phase. That they didn't actually not like her. Maybe this was all a dream because she fell asleep while working on something? But the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. In there eyes, she was becoming a criminal. But in reality... She already was.

"I know it isn't really my place to say this.." Slade's voice purred behind her. "But i told you so."

Agradess looked down in defeat, rain water still pouring down her hair and face, as well as weighing down her clothes, "I know.. You have every right to say it. And as much as i hate to say it... You were right... They're frightened of me.." The crate next to her creaked and the rain above Agradess stopped falling on her. She glanced over to see something that if she wasn't depressed, would have made her burst out into laughter. Slade was sitting next to her, holding an umbrella. A FRIGGIN UMBRELLA. That was something Agradess would've never imagined him doing.

Slade growled, "I wouldn't want my possible future partner to get hyperthermia, now would i? You'd be useless to me half dead."

Agradess's head tiredly bobbed, trying to nod, "Sweet Slade. How noble of you. But very out of character... Besides... I haven't even decided yet if i want to BE your partner..."

"Agradess, you saw their faces. Their reactions. They regected you... You have no where to go now. No one you can trust."

"But I-"

"You can trust me. I haven't exposed your past to anyone. I understand you like no one else can... Like i said before, it's only logical.." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Agradess. It didn't take her long to realize what it was. It was like a communicator, but it was colored like Slade's armor, with an S on it. "Take it, and join me." For a while, Agradess just looked at it. Her emotions were fighting in an inner turmoil that was making her stomach and head hurt. She hated choosing between two things. It just wasn't fair. She imagined herself with the Titans again, probably getting yelled at for almost killing another criminal or something. Then with herself fighting along mr mercenary over here. In her mind, she looked at the two scenarios.

She reached forward and took the device.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN! XD LOL, well im tired... REVIEW! follow and fav :3 bai!**

**~Kamichi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Get ready guys... Last chapter here :) Sorry its short, but oh well :P**

* * *

Agradess quietly walked down the hall in the Titan's Tower towards the main room. No one knew she was there, which worked to her advantage. She stopped just outside the door to the room and didn't walk in, the door didn't even open. It sounded like everyone was in there. Agradess took out her Titans communicator and looked down at her.

She still wasn't sure if she fully accepted Slade's offer. That's why she was here. To make her final decision.

She listened to what was going on inside the room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, as always. Starfire was making something gross in the kitchen. And Robin, Raven, and Terra were talking. Agradess focused on their conversation.

Raven seemed slightly annoyed at Robin, "Robin, you can't come to conclusions like this."

Robin sighed, "I know, Raven. But you saw her. And i'm not even talking about this one time. She's killed or come close to killing most of our opponents."

"Yes, but maybe that's her way of dealing with enemies. I'm not saying that killing is good, but most of those people have killed more than her. They deserved it."

"Killing is never worth it, Raven. I'm just trying to see what's best for the city."

"Plus its not like she's killed anyone in cold blooded murder."

Terra's voice seemed hesitant, "Uh, actually, guys..."

Agradess could imagine Robin's eyes narrowing, "Terra.. Have you seen Agradess murder someone?"

"It wasn't actually murder. The night i ran off, two guys attacked me, and she saved me. She killed them. But in my opinion they deserved it. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if she wasn't there."

"No Terra, that was going too far. She shouldn't of killed them."

"Robin, just li-" Raven's voice seemed exasperated.

"No. I'm leader of this team. As of now, for the protection of the city, Agradess can't be a Titan. She can either stop the killing, or be classified as a criminal.." Robin got up and walked away, towards the kitchen. Raven sighed and got up to walk to her room, but as the doors opened to the hallway, she was stopped as she saw something on the floor at her feet. She picked it up and gasped at it. It was Agradess's communicator, with four angry claw marks going across the front, as if while holding it, Agradess clutched it so hard that her claws made marks.

Raven looked down the empty hallway, "Agradess..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Raven flew as quickly as she could towards the piers. She had a bad feeling about something, but she could place it. But she knew it had to do with Agradess. Raven soared to the girl's warehouse and quietly looked down into from the biggest hole. What she saw made her eyes widen. Agradess was standing still, looking at something in her hand. Raven could see it was also a communicator, but it had Slade's emblem on it. Footsteps echoed around the warehouse towards Agradess, and Raven froze as she realized it was Slade.

"So... Did your little visit prove anything?" Slade drawled.

Agradess's shoulders sagged visibly, "No... Again, i really hate to admit it.. But you were right.."

"Trust is so easy to destroy, isn't it?"

"Yeah.. So you better watch out too..." Agradess growled, looking over to Slade.

"What would i gain by betraying you?" Slade shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but you're Slade. I don't know what the hell goes on inside your head."

Slade chuckled, "Which is good. Now hurry up.. I'm afraid we have company.." Slade walked off, and before Agradess followed, she looked up straight at Raven.

Raven frowned, "No..." Agradess cut her off with a quick smile before disappearing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Raven burst into the main room, "Agradess has joined Slade!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Cyborg asked everyone's unspoken question.

"Agradess joined Slade."

"What?! Why would she do that?" Terra frowned from her place next to Beast Boy.

"Are we not good friends?" Starfire asked.

"I have a theory. Maybe its because you guys were so hard on her and rejected her." Raven's look hardened as she looked at her teammates.

"We didn't reject her," Beast Boy looked the most distraught out of all of them.

"Beast Boy, i hate to say it, but we did..." Robin looked down. "We should've helped her with her killing problem instead of pushing it away.. I see that now."

"Yeah, and now, because she heard our conversation, she joined up with Slade.." Terra hunched her shoulders, remembering how Slade had tried to get her to join him.

"Slade must've been really pushing her though..." Cyborg walked forward. "We all know how headstrong the girl is. He must've told her lies."

"From what i heard, it sounded like they were used to arguing and talking with each other. For all we know, he could've been trying to persuade her since the beginning."

"We need to fix this somehow." Robin looked at everyone. "As of now, Agradess is our responsibility. We will get her back, no matter what."

* * *

**Well, thanks so much everyone for reading! Really you all were so nice and motivating, i cant even express how much i love that :) Dont worry, if anyone is getting angry and sad that this was a TERRIBLE ending to this story, THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! in fact, im already beggining to write it, but dont expect me to post it this week.. maybe sometime next week, but ill be in georgia :P I have to say, this is the longest story ive ever writen and completed.. :D Oh and if you want to know the inspiration for this ENTIRE story, then look up the song Wings by Little Mix.. I love that song, and the first time i listened to it, this story was born in my dust cluttered head :) Also, i cant thank you all enough for the reviews again. They were so nice. Actually, in reality, at the begining of this story i was severely depressed and doing somthing that i totally regret... But surprisingly thanks to all of you reviewing, i stopped, and im getting happier :D**

** Well, Thanks for Reading! Bye! Until next time in the sequal...**

**~Kamichi**


	20. AN

**Alright guys, this is just an A/N. I need ya'll decision! from the recent reviews, people have obviously not liked the way i ended this even though there was gonna be a sequal... :I so, do you all want me to delete the last two chapters and rewrite them so i can continue, or keep it the way it is? Because, if you all REALLY want, i can still work on it while travelling.. thats the reason i REALLY stopped it so soon, was because my summer's about to get SUPER busy... In two days i go to Georgia, and the hotels are going to have internet, so yeah... Then im going to Warped tour, but thats only a day, then after that i go to camp for ten days, with NO internet, then i go to mississippi! but there is no internet there :/ so, tell me what you all want.. yeah **

**~Kamichi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sequal is up! called Hallucinations! wooo :D**


End file.
